Distant Love
by sakurayamakawa
Summary: Kagome and Inu-yasha are searching for the shards when something earthshattering happens and ...well, you'll just have to read to find out the rest...;;SK
1. chapter 1

Distant love by me, who else?!  
  
Um.I don't own Inu-yasha alright? I just own the idea for this fanfic.so buzz off!!! Eh.hehehe.@_@;; sorry about that.  
  
Hello everybody! Well, I got this idea while writing chapter 5 of that unknown story and since I couldn't put it in the story, I decided to make a new one. So read, review.and tell me what ya'll think by pushing that little button down der!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I still don't see why we had to leave Shippo behind!" I whined to my companion. He just kept on walking.  
  
My name is Kagome Higurashi. My so-called 'companion' is named Inu-yasha. He's a half-demon or hanyou. For the past 8 months or so, we've been looking around for the Shikon shards. You see, all the shards used to be one whole thing, the Shikon no Tama. Oh, and this isn't really my time frame at all. I live in the twenty-first century while where we are right now is the old Feudal Japan Era.  
  
We usually had friends tagging along, other people who were looking for shards too, or even.Naraku.  
  
Naraku was a demon or whatever he is who was evil. Some people like Kaede, a village healer of some sort, thought that he could be a reincarnation of some strong demon. Oni-gumo or something like that he was called.  
  
We were after him for a lot of reasons actually. One was that he was also after the shards to get stronger, like Inu. But Naraku, or whatever you want to call him, was more mean about it. AND, he had this thing for Inu- yasha. Not thing as in like but more like hate. He was always trying to kill us but so far, nothing had worked.  
  
Another thing.he also had Kikyo.Inu's love. Or at least I thought that she was his love. Inu seemed to care a lot about her. Even though she was dead. That stupid rotting corpse!  
  
Anyway.  
  
Today Inu made me leave my adopted pup at Kaede's. His name is Shippo and he's a kitsune. Kitsune means fox by the way.  
  
So, there we were. Travelling like usual. Miroku, the perverted monk, Sango, the demon-killer, and me, the shard detector, bringing up the rear while Inu-yasha ran on ahead, also as usual. I had given up on trying to talk to him a few minutes ago.  
  
Up ahead.  
  
Inu-yasha ran on ahead. They were coming close to a village. He could smell the humans ahead.  
  
'Ugh! I hate the smell of humans. Well, humans that smell like that anyway!' he thought, jumping into the trees.  
  
He thought of Kagome. Of how she saved him from his crazy half-brother, Shesshoumaru, who was a full demon also known as youkai. Of how she takes such good care of her pup, Shippo.  
  
He chuckles. His Kagome is something different alright.  
  
HIS Kagome.  
  
The thought that Kagome was his made him blush and stumble, making him fall down to the ground with a loud 'THUDDD!!!'.  
  
Cursing, Inu got up and dusted himself off. When he was about to run off again, he caught a faint smell. He sniffed again, ignoring the mortal stench and focusing on the small scent. It sort of smelled like.dirt and.and.BONES!  
  
His eyes widened when he recognised it.  
  
'Kikyo!' he thought.  
  
"Feh. Kikyo, you know better than to spy on me!" he growled. Kikyo climbed out of the bushes and smirked.  
  
"Well well. What have we here? So you were finally able to catch my scent huh?" she taunted.  
  
Inu narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I was going to warn you about a demon but, since you're alone now." Kikyo.  
  
But she wasn't Kikyo anymore. She transformed into a bright blue mini- dragon and.attacked Inu-yasha.  
  
Luckily, he jumped out of the way but got hit by an energy ball.  
  
"What type of.thing.are you?!" he ground out. The ball had thrown him to the ground. A small, shrill laugh came from the chibi dragon.  
  
"A dragon, what else? Now, Inu-yasha.do you still think that you can challenge Lord Naraku?" it said.  
  
Inu-yasha laughed and crushed the small amount of pain he felt.  
  
"Of course I can, you crazy bitch." He stood up slowly, watching the small dragon's jaws.  
  
Just then, Kagome sensed a Shikon shard and left her friends. She ran towards the right, heading towards where Inu-yasha was still fighting the mini dragon.  
  
She reached the place and gasped at what she saw. Inu-yasha was on one knee, a hand on his bleeding chest. He was panting and struggling to get up.  
  
"Inu-yasha." Kagome breathed. Inu-yasha looked at her.  
  
"Go.away. Y-You can't help. Go.a-away." he wheezed.  
  
Kagome shook her head and drew her bow, aiming carefully at the dragon.  
  
"Inu, what's that thing?" she asked.  
  
"Dr-dra.gon."  
  
"THAT'S a dragon? It looks more like a snake to me!" Kagome exclaimed. This made the dragon mad. It didn't like being called a snake.  
  
"Dragon. DRA-GON! Not SNAKE, DRRAAA-GOOOONNNN!!!" it exclaimed, opening its jaws wide, giving Kagome a clear shot.  
  
Kagome let her arrow fly but didn't notice a small sting on her arm as the dragon disappeared.  
  
All that was left was a Shikon shard, glowing brightly.  
  
Kagome ran to Inu's side, completely forgetting about the shard lying on the ground.  
  
But.before she got to him.he collapsed. She shrieked and ran even faster, if that was even humanly possible.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Inu-yasha! Shikarishite! INU-YASHAAA!!!" Kagome yelled when she reached him. He was lying on the ground with his eyes closed so she started yelling and shaking him.  
  
Inu-yasha opened his eyes to see Kagome standing beside him, tears forming in her eyes. He struggled to get up.  
  
"Oh, Inu!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging him tightly. She was so scared that he might die.  
  
Inu-yasha tried to talk but his throat was slowly shutting down.  
  
"Told.y-you to.g-go. *cough* Trap.*cough* poi.*gasp. breath.* .son."  
  
And with that, the hanyou son of the great leader of youkais, was dead.  
  
Kagome couldn't, wouldn't, believe that her friend was dead.  
  
'I never told him how I felt.' she thought.  
  
"No," she said softly, wiping her tears away. "No! He can't die. He can't! He.*sniff*.can't." She put her cheek on his chest and embraced the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well, that's a long chapter one huh? What?! It's not?! Fine.I'll try harder.I promise.  
  
anyway, please review and let me know if you guys want to keep this story or should I trash it?  
  
Come on. review and let me know! 


	2. chapter 2

Distant Love- Chapter 2  
  
Hello again! Well, thank you to all those people who reviewed and also a special thanks to my first reviewer. I don't know how you knew that I put that story up, SHARINA, but from now on, I'm not going to let you read that story at school anymore. It wouldn't be fair. ^_^  
  
Besides, if I DID let you read it, you wouldn't review anymore and that would be such a shame! ~_~;; uh, anyway, thank you to the others who reviewed too and hope you like the second chapter as good or better than the first one!  
  
P.S. ?_?;; um, sorry for taking so long to put this thing up. Even with outside nagging already, it still takes a while for me to type things up and post them so please have patience!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Strange Developments.  
  
"Inu-yasha! *giggles* Wait for me!"  
  
Kagome was running after Inu in a field of flowers, a big smile on her face. Suddenly, the skies turned dark and everything became pitch black. Inu-yasha turned his back on her and walked away.[ ya' know where I'm going with dis don't ya?]  
  
"Goodbye.My Kagome."  
  
Kagome sank to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"No.NO! INU-YASHAAA!!!"  
  
Kagome sat upright in a bed. 'Where am I?' she thought. 'Strange. This looks like Kaede's hut. But it can't be.'  
  
Just then, an orange ball of fur dashed inside and knocked Kagome down again.  
  
"Oooof! What the-SHIPPO?!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, I'm so happy you're awake!" Shippo told her. Kagome hugged her pup and stood up to go outside.  
  
"Kagome, where are we going?" he asked. "Outside?" She just nodded.  
  
Outside.  
  
Kaede knew what happened to Inu-yasha. Sango and Miroku found them and brought Kagome back. She's been asleep for two days already.  
  
Kagome and Shippo came out of the hut, Shippo still being carried by his surrogate parent. 'Good,' Kaede thought. 'She's awake.'  
  
"Ohayo Kaede!" Kagome said. She smiled at the old woman. Although, she would never tell Kaede that she looked old.  
  
"Hello Kagome. So you finally decided to wake up and join the world again, huh?"  
  
Kagome blushed. She knew that she had probably been asleep a long time since her muscles were so stiff. "Thank you for taking care of Shippo. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."  
  
Kaede chuckled. "Of course he was," she told Kagome, making Shippo pout. "HEY!" he said.  
  
Kagome smiled at his reaction and told him that Kaede was only kidding around with him. "Where are the others?" she asked Kaede.  
  
"They went out to get me more herbs."  
  
Kagome blinked. Kaede had a lot of herbs and really didn't need anyone to go collect some for her yet since Inu and Kagome did that just last week.  
  
"What happened to yours?" she asked. Kaede's face grew serious as she took out a small container from her robes.  
  
"I used them in making this salve for your wound."  
  
Kagome looked at her arm. The only reason she did so was because she noticed that it was hotter than the rest of her body. She found a bandage wrapped around it but it was weird because of the fact that it didn't hurt at all. She put Shippo down on the ground and started to unwind the bandage to see what happened.  
  
When the cloth finally fell away, she looked at her arm and saw. nothing. There wasn't any wound or even a scar. Nothing at all, as if nothing had ever happened. But.what DID happen to it?  
  
'I-I think that I felt a sting but I'm not sure.' Kagome thought, absently rubbing her arm.  
  
"Kaede," she said. "What happened to my arm?"  
  
"Some sort of poison was given to you. I had to use this salve but I had only used it once before, and that person didn't make it. I don't really know the side-effects bt if there are any then it should show today."  
  
"But, I don't feel any different."  
  
"Good. Then maybe there aren't any side-effects."  
  
Kagome.  
  
I really don't feel any different. In fact. I feel great!  
  
Just then a sharp pain shot through my abdomen. "Ugh!" I groaned and doubled-over, clutching my stomach in pain.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo yelled. "What's wrong?!" I got up and forced myself to run as fast as I could. I finally stopped when I reached the Goshinboku tree. The pain shot through me, even worse this time, and I dug my nails into the bark of the tree. I gouged big marks into the time-hardened tree. I didn't even notice that my nails had turned into claws. The pain was that bad. It really hurt! I clenched my right hand into a fist and bit down on my bottom lip.  
  
After a few more minutes the pain finally went away and I sank to the ground. Burying my face into my hands, I unconsciously got blood on my face. "The blood came from my right hand where my claws had dug into my palm and from my bottom lip where I sank my fangs into.  
  
My head shot up and my ears, which were on top of my head, twitched.  
  
"Wait!' I thought. 'Since when did I have claws and fangs?!'  
  
I looked at my hands. Sure enough, where my nails used to be, I now had some very deadly looking claws. My first instinct was to panic but I forced myself to relax.  
  
'Take it easy,' I told my self. 'You might kill somebody if you panic!'  
  
"Water." I whispered, my voice sounding lower. Wow. Even my voice had changed!  
  
Slowly getting up, I sniffed the air to find some water but I smelled something AWFUL and my ears laid back. They twitched when I heard water. I did both of these things unconsciously, just like when my ears flattened when I smelled that AWFUL STENCH!!! I bounded off in search of water.  
  
After a while, I came to a small stream.  
  
I looked into the water and froze. It didn't reflect Kagome but an exotic- looking female hanyou. My hair had turned into a bright red color. I had cute little dog ears perched on my head and they were covered in bright red fur just a shade darker than my hair. And my eyes! They had turned into a shimmering amethyst and looked like they had a life of their own.  
  
I sighed. So I was a hanyou now huh? I wonder why I changed.Then I suddenly remembered.  
  
'THE SALVE!'  
  
Turning around to go back to Kaede's hut. I caught the scent of ramen. Unconsciously licking my lips, I ran towards the smell.  
  
'Kaede must be cooking some ramen for Shippo' I thought.  
  
Just then.I bumped into something hard and fell backwards onto my butt. Might be a rock or a wall. I had closed my eyes and didn't see it. But I didn't see a wall.when I opened them and looked into a pair of familiar gold eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. chapter 3

Hello again! Well, it seems like you guys like the story so far, but I'm warning you! It's going to get pretty ugly and weird. Mostly due to the fact that I was seriously wacked when I wrote these next parts and I'm too lazy to make new chapters after I made these.  
  
Please bear with me if the story doesn't turn out like you wanted and actually TELL me what you want. Maybe I could squeeze it in the other chapters or make a new story.but to do that you have to review.*elbows the audience* (hint hint)*wink wink*  
  
anywho, here's the next one.  
  
legend:  
  
"_____"-talking  
  
'_____'-thinking  
  
*_____*-special effects  
  
[_____]- me talking and clearing things up  
  
& * ~ ~ ~ * & * ~ ~ ~ * & * ~ ~ ~ * &  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Oww."  
  
Kagome stood up from the ground and rubbed her butt, mumbling curses. She heard something that sounded like a chuckle and looked up into a pale handsome face with gorgeous gold eyes.  
  
'Wow.' she thought then quickly shook her head. 'What am I thinking?!' she scolded herself.  
  
Out loud she said, "What do you want. . . SHESSHOUMARU?"  
  
Shesshoumaru's eyes widened when he realised who he was looking at. His half-brother's mortal wench. But she wasn't a mortal anymore. For some reason, for which he was secretly happy, Kagome the mortal had turned into Kagome the hanyou. The truth was that he found her pretty enough when she was a mortal but she looked stunning now that she was half demon. A half DOG demon at that!  
  
'I'd be willing to have a hanyou for a mate if it was Kagome!' Shesshoumaru thought. He was brought back to earth by a very cold question from the person. . . er. . . female. . . he was thinking about.  
  
"I said. . . what do you want?" Kagome growled.  
  
"Lots of things, I'd start with my half-brother thought," he told her. At the mention of Inuyasha, her ears laid back and she bared her fangs.  
  
"He's dead," Kagome hissed and she heard a lifeless and humourless chuckle come from Shesshoumaru. His lips didn't even so much as curve upwards.  
  
"That's what you think. I admit that Kikyo did trick him so that. . . that dragon could kill him but that was all part of Naraku's plan."  
  
"Naraku. . . What does he have to do with it?"  
  
"Lots. You see, Inuyasha's with Kikyo now, and is exactly like her. a walking corpse."  
  
"So you're telling me that Kikyo had him killed so that they could be together?! That's sick!"  
  
"True. But it wasn't the original plan, I'm afraid."  
  
"It wasn't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then. . . what was?"  
  
"To get the Shikon no Tama and your soul. Well, what's left of it."  
  
"How could she get the Shikon no Tama if Inuyasha was with me?"  
  
"It is so SIMPLE! That stupid pup would be the one to get it from you."  
  
"NO. . . I don't believe you. . ." Kagome whispered. She held the half- formed jewel hanging around her neck and backed away from him. Here purple eyes were wide and tears were starting in them.  
  
"You should," Shesshoumaru told her. He hated to do this but he knew that there was no other way, unless he let them kill her. Which he didn't want. "He was planning to kill you so that Kikyo could have a whole soul."  
  
Kagome's head sagged. She knew that what Shesshoumaru was saying was true. Inuyasha wanted the jewel for two things. . . to make him a full youkai, and to revive his love, Kikyo. Inuyasha had wanted his Kikyo back, so much that he died just to be with her.  
  
Kagome's tail went in between her legs, signifying that she was extremely unhappy.  
  
Suddenly, her stomach growled, reminding her of her original destination.  
  
Shesshou's POV  
  
I chuckled inwardly when I heard her stomach growl.  
  
So, she was hungry, was she? I wonder how long it's been since she last ate. Must've been a long time.  
  
"When did you last eat, whelp?" I asked her.  
  
I adopted the term that I used for my half-brother. She didn't even get mad or anything! Hmmn. . . probably too hungry to argue. . .  
  
"Around three days ago. . ." Kagome told me. I frowned at her obvious disregard for her health.  
  
Just then, my ears picked up a pained yell. She must have heard it too 'cause she ran towards where it came from. I ran after her and tried to match my speed with hers. . . it didn't work. She was running too fast. . . and she was only a hanyou!  
  
I noticed that we were going towards a village.  
  
Yuck! Mortals! At least my Rin doesn't smell like them, even if she IS mortal.  
  
We reached a small hut that was being attacked by. . . Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome rushed over to where he was and stood between him and his small victim. I looked closer and saw that it was a little kitsune, the one that was always with her.  
  
She growled at Inuyasha and bared her fangs at him.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kagome growled & bared her fangs at Inuyasha making him back away slowly.  
  
Kagome was livid. Her maternal instincts had gotten stronger when she turned into a hanyou and they had now taken over her completely.  
  
"WHAT. . . were you doing. . . to my PUP?!" she ground out behind clenched teeth.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha snorted, trying to act like he wasn't the least bit fazed. "I was going to have him for dinner," he said sarcastically. Then his eyes narrowed at her. "Who are you and what are you doing at Kaede's house?" Inu asked her.  
  
Shesshoumaru walked up to them and smirked.  
  
"You don't recognise her, do you?" he taunted. "Why not take a good sniff."  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath, getting a good-sized dose of Kagome's scent, which made his eyes widen.  
  
"Kagome?! No, you can't be. . . Kagome is human!" Inu shouted.  
  
Kagome smirked and risked a glance behind her. Shippo was still scared to death, but only because he knew that Inuyasha was supposed to be dead. Not there terrorising him.  
  
Luckily, Kagome had come to his rescue. Along with. . . SHESSHOUMARU?! And it didn't escape his notice that Kagome had turned into a hanyou. He just didn't care about that.  
  
Actually, all he could think of was, 'My mom's a hanyou now?'  
  
Kagome turned her back on Inuyasha, trusting that he wouldn't attack her with Shesshoumaru right there, and went to pick up Shippo. She comforted him by licking his cheek before wrapping him up in her bushy tail. Her tail just dragged a bit on the floor and all in all, wasn't that long. Well, not as long as Shesshou's anyway.  
  
By wrapping Shippo up in her tail, he was forced to ride on her back and hold on to her shoulders.  
  
Kagome turned her attention to the two men before her. Inuyasha still looked shocked that Kagome was a hanyou now.  
  
Shesshoumaru looked cool, as usual. But that was only on the outside. Inside he was shaken to see Kagome loving her pup.  
  
And that lick she gave him.  
  
OOOOOHHH! It sent an involuntary shiver through Shesshou's body.  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha.  
  
If he was alive, that meant that what Shesshou had told her a while ago was true and that they really WERE after her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome bit out.  
  
"Looking for you. . ." Inuyasha answered. Shesshoumaru yawned into his hand and walked over to Kagome, not noticing his half brother's glare which was directed towards him.  
  
"This is getting boring. Kagome, let me take your pup and put him with mine while you fight," he said, reaching over to grab Shippo.  
  
Kagome's tail moved him away. 'What is Fluffy trying to pull?' she thought. 'He doesn't have a pup!'  
  
Shesshoumaru looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asks.  
  
"What pup are you talking about?" she asked him.  
  
"Don't you remember Rin? I've adopted her just like you adopted that kitsune on your back. She's at the field of flowers near the river. It's dangerous for your pup to be here, Kagome."  
  
Kagome still didn't trust him so she just ignored him. But when she turned back to *ahem* interrogate Inu-chan, he was long gone.  
  
[A/N: Maybe he decided to lose his mind. NAAHHH!!! Naraku just ordered him to go with Kikyo and get outta there.]  
  
Kagome growled and sniffed the air, looking for his scent. But she had a very big problem. . . she didn't know what he smelled like. She was too busy [and angry!] to notice his scent or to take note of it.  
  
All she smelled was the sort of musty [not musky!] smell of Shippo, which all kitsune's had, dirt of course and some bones, and a certain sensual smell that happened to smell sort of like. . . strawberries & chocolate.  
  
She traced it back to. . . SHESSHOUMARU?!  
  
Now why would he smell like strawberries and chocolate?!  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she walked off with Shippo in her arms and Fluffy following her.  
  
'NOW where is she going?' Shesshoumaru thought as he followed her, his FLUFFY tail floating in the breeze.  
  
& * ~ ~ ~ * & * ~ ~ ~ & * ~ ~ ~ * &  
  
Well, I hoped that you all liked this chapter, and I'm really sorry that it took so long for me to update this thing. Um, and the other fic too. I just hadn't been in town what with the holidays and all so I hope that ya'll are satisfied.  
  
And if you aren't then you have the right to say so, of course. Just send me a review, or email me if you want to.  
  
My email address is : sakurayamakawa@yahoo.com  
  
Sound familiar? Well, that's because it's my pen name too. ~_~???  
  
^_^()* Uh, okay, I'll get lost now. . . ^_^ 


	4. chapter 4

Hello to everyone that's there! I just couldn't resist putting up this chapter too, but I'm not getting all the reviews that I want. *pouts* I want a lot more of course, but. . . *sigh~~* I guess I just have to bear with it.  
  
Oh, yeah. And I might put a lemon in this thing. Just a little warning to the people who don't really like to read lemons. . . that and I'm going to take down my other fic if I don't get rid of this stupid writers block soon.  
  
Anyway, on to better things. . .  
  
I really hope that you people [I won't say guys!] like this chapter and even though this one is out early, I'd still like to apologise that I'm taking so long for really short chapters. And also for me being unpredictable when updating. It's only like that 'cause when I don't have anything to do. . . I write. Just like that.  
  
And since you're all probably going to kill me now 'cause of this long author's note, I think I should get to the story. . . ~_~()+???=T_T  
  
& * ~ ~ ~ * & * ~ ~ ~ * & * ~ ~ ~ * &  
  
In the field of flowers. . .  
  
Rin was happily picking flowers while Jaken watched her.  
  
"Jaken!" Rin yelled, waving to the toad youkai.  
  
"What?!" he snapped. He didn't like Rin all that much. Mostly because they had to cancel one mission once when she had gotten sick. Shesshoumaru didn't want to leave her so he sent Jaken alone, just to spy on his whelp of a half-brother, even if a chance to kill Inuyasha was sacrificed. Jaken had never forgiven her for that since he had gotten pretty beat up by Inuyasha when he was discovered.  
  
"Come help me pick flowers for Shesshoumaru-sama. Hurry! Before he gets back! I want to have a lot waiting for him," Rin called to Jaken.  
  
Jaken frowned and turned away.  
  
"I don't want to," he told her. The thought that she wouldn't get to give her daddy flowers when he got back just because that stupid toad wouldn't help her made her stop crying.  
  
Not loud crying, like some kids would do, but just tears rolling down her cheeks and a couple of sniffles once in a while.  
  
"Go ahead and cry, see if I care!" Jaken yelled at her. A lot of sense he has. . . yelling at his master's adopted daughter and refusing to help her.  
  
The bushes behind him rustled and a green blur passed him. It stopped when it reached Rin and carried her into IT's arms.  
  
'IT' was Kagome with a sleeping Shippo on her back. She had heard Rin's crying and her maternal instincts had taken over.  
  
Kagome carried Rin and rocked her gently so she would stop crying. Kagome noticed that Rin didn't smell like normal mortals did. That's probably why Shesshoumaru could stand her being around and had even adopted her.  
  
She smelled more like flowers actually. The scent brought back a memory of Kagome's mom teaching her how to garden. They used to have a pretty little garden before. She remembered a flower that her mom showed her once and it smelled just like Rin did.  
  
'What was the name of that thing again? The Da. . . Daga de nutche? No, but something close. Duero de sosshite? Nope! That's not it. I think it was. . . ah! Dama de noche.' That was it, Rin smelled a lot like the dama de noche flower.  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
"Oh, I'm soo dead! Shesshoumaru-sama told me to watch her at all times and here is this female hanyou doing. . . doing who knows WHAT to her!" Jaken exclaimed, the fear of his fearless leader taking control.  
  
"You have no idea how right you are," a soft voice from behind him said.  
  
"Eeep!" exclaimed Jaken and he turned around. But he had spun so fast that he fell backwards. He looked up and started crawling away when he saw the owner of the voice. Shesshoumaru.  
  
"I told you to watch her and you couldn't even keep a measly little hanyou away from her."  
  
Shessho stepped out from the shadows and walked towards Kagome.  
  
Rin.  
  
Who is this carrying me?  
  
I know that I was picking flowers and asked daddy's ugly toad, Jaken, to help me. He wouldn't and I started to cry because I really, really, REALLY wanted to give daddy some flowers.  
  
A lot actually. ^_^  
  
Now there was this pretty lady rocking me in her arms. I felt really safe and secure.  
  
Shesshoumaru-sama was always telling me to fight and struggle to free myself if anything happened or if anyone captured me.  
  
I felt so safe that I snuggled closer to her, keeping my eyes open, instead of fighting her.  
  
I noticed that she had the most beautiful purple eyes. Papa would probably call it amethyst. He called a stone that before and it looked just like her eyes. When I was crying a while ago and she picked me up, it was her eyes that made me stop crying. But her rocking helped too.  
  
I heard her whisper to me.  
  
"hush little girl, don't you dare cry, the stars'll come out to bid you goodbye.  
  
The sun will come out, tomorrow. I'm hoping my song will ease your sorrow.  
  
Hush now and smile for me, Let your sorrow be. . ."  
  
She sang so prettily. It was so soothing and it made me close my eyes.  
  
But before I could fully close them, I saw Shesshoumaru-sama stand beside the lady holding me.  
  
His eyes looked warm and loving.  
  
I smiled and fell asleep, thinking how great it would be if the lady would be my mother and marry daddy.  
  
Shesshoumaru.  
  
I took Rin from Kagome's arms as soon as she was asleep. I was happy that Kagome had comforted my pup when I couldn't and was secretly glad that she had met Rin.  
  
But. . . I wanted to know why Rin was crying so I put her down in the shade of a nearby tree. It had taken us a long time to get here because Kagome didn't know how to run that fast. She could, but she still couldn't control it.  
  
I was seriously considering taking her under my paw and teaching her.  
  
It was dusk already and when I looked to her, I saw that she had also put her pup down. He was now right beside my Rin.  
  
Kagome put a finger to her lips, gesturing for me to keep quiet, probably so I wouldn't wake them, and walked away.  
  
Needless to say, I forgot all about questioning Jaken when I saw the inviting shake of her hips.  
  
She walked and I followed until we reached the river close by, but I still kept one alert ear towards the pups. OUR pups.  
  
How did that thought get in there? But. . . even how weird it would be to have her as my mate, the thought that we should have our own pups just somehow. . . I dunno. . . it just seemed right.  
  
Anyway, Kagome stopped when she reached the river and turned around to look at me. Her hair swayed slightly in the wind and her eyes sparkled.  
  
She looked beautiful! Unearthly, but. . . sad.  
  
"I'm sorry for not believing you," she whispered.  
  
"Forget it. . ." I told her and took a step forward.  
  
"I guess Inu never really loved me huh?" she asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not," I said quietly while taking another step. "What will you do now?"  
  
Kagome turned away from me.  
  
She removed her shoes and socks before carefully sitting down on the ground and dipping her feet into the cool water. I thought that she wasn't going to answer me when she turned her head to face me.  
  
She looked into my eyes and I felt like I was drowning in purple velvet. That was before I noticed that her eyes were wet with tears.  
  
I growled softly and swore that I would do my darnedest to make her smile.  
  
"I-I don't know what to do! I-All of m-my plans are g-gone. I just don't know what to do!" she sobbed and my previously ice-cold heart melted. I kneeled on the ground and scooped her up into my arms.  
  
Yes, wet feet and all.  
  
Yuck!  
  
Did I mention that I hate, absolutely HATE, water? Yeah, I take a bath and such but I make sure to dry myself really well. ESPECIALLY my hair. I mean, come on. Nothing, but NOTHING, smells worse than a wet dog!  
  
I picked her up and stood up. Walking to a tree, I was amused at how she snuggled closer to my chest. I sat down with her in my lap and she buried her face into the crook of my neck. She was so close that I could smell her hair!  
  
'Kami-sama! This is torture. PURE TORTURE!' I thought. I would have lost my control if I had been anyone else.  
  
Then, I smelled it.  
  
The most deadly scent I had ever smelled. This wonderful female hanyou sitting in my lap, her face in my neck. . . was in heat.  
  
But I was distracted by her hair and really didn't want to push her away now. Not now that she's suffered oh so much!  
  
I decided to pray.  
  
PLEASE Kami-sama! No more!  
  
Normal.  
  
Kagome buried her face in Shesshou's neck and inhaled deeply.  
  
'He smells so good!' she thought.  
  
Shesshoumaru was thinking along those lines too, but his thoughts went more like, 'Gee! Her hair smells terrific!'  
  
Uh oh. He needed to find a way out, and fast before he was caught.  
  
So, he did the only thing he could think of. . . he opened his big fat mouth.  
  
"Uh, Kagome. Since you don't really have anything to do, you and your pup are welcome to stay at my castle," he said. Kagome pulled back instantly.  
  
Kagome Higurashi. . . the great talker. . .the genius when it came to sweet  
  
talk. . . could only come up with one word. . .  
  
"Huh?" she said. Oh great!  
  
If Fluffy knew how to smile he would have done so at that moment. She looked so totally clue-less!  
  
"I said, you and your pup are welcome at my castle."  
  
Kagome blinked. Shesshoumaru was offering to let her stay at his house.  
  
Why?  
  
Did Kami die or something?  
  
Maybe hell froze over?  
  
I-wow. You're actually asking me to live at your house? And Shippo can come too?!"  
  
"That's what I said." And he did the scariest thing he could ever do. . . he smiled. Shesshoumaru actually SMILED!  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she looked like she was going to faint.  
  
Needless to say, Kagome was freaked out. But she had a good reason to be! Anyone who saw Shesshoumaru's smile would freak out too. It was really scary!  
  
Shesshou saw her expression and frowned.  
  
What was she so scared of?  
  
*but you have to admit, she looks beautiful like that* said the voice inside his head.  
  
'Where did THAT come from?!' he thought.  
  
*look at those lips! Don't you just want to kiss them? Run your tongue over them? Bit them?!*  
  
'NO! I don't!'  
  
*SUUURRE* .  
  
Shesshou looked at Kagome's slightly parted pink lips. H brought hi forehead up against hers and looked into her violet eyes.  
  
Slowly, carefully, he pressed his lips to hers, tasting them.  
  
He closed his eyes and savoured the sensation. He felt himself hardening under her and his eyes snapped open. He pulled away from the kiss before he was tempted enough to take her. He didn't want to get trapped.  
  
Well, it really didn't matter anyway.  
  
He was already on the brink of his control.  
  
He looked into Kagome's eyes and saw some surprise and laughter. She looked right back at him and he was taken in.  
  
That was when Shesshoumaru knew. No matter what happens from now on, he would never EVER let her leave him. He couldn't bear it. He had decided. Kagome would be his mate, and that was that.  
  
He was hooked. Hook, line and sinker. All of it.  
  
But he knew that she wasn't ready to move on yet. It was too soon. They would just have to see on their journey to his castle.  
  
Kagome seemed to have left all the thinking to him because she was snuggled into his chest. He gave her one last sweet kiss and stood up. He headed back to where their pups were sleeping.  
  
Shesshoumaru put her gently down and cradled her against him on the ground. Slowly, Kagome fell asleep, her head on his shoulder and hi arm wrapped around her. Her fluffy tail served as a blanket to the two pups as Shessh fell asleep, still keeping watch.  
  
& * ~ ~ ~ * & * ~ ~ ~ * & * ~ ~ ~ * &  
  
welp, hope ya'll liked that one and actually take the time to review! You know, press the little button on the left, please. I need reviews!^__^ 


	5. chapter 5

Hello, hello! I'm really sorry that it's taking me soo LONG to finish this thing. Actually, I don't even have an ending yet. ~_~ But I just wanted to apologise before I get this chapter out.  
  
I really am sorry that this one took so long, but hopefully you guys won't hate me, right? *looks at audience' backs* right? *crickets chirp* @__@() uhhh. . . I think, I'll continue the story now. . .  
  
& * ~ ~ ~ * & * ~ ~ ~ * & * ~ ~ ~ * &  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were playing a field of flowers.  
  
"Can't catch me Inu!" Kagome taunted. Inuyasha was running after her and she was still human. She ran and ran. . . he couldn't catch her anyway. . . this was fun. . .  
  
Suddenly. . .she bumped into something hard and looked up into deep golden eyes. Kagome grinned up at him.  
  
"Kagome. . ." Inuyasha called from behind her. He had spotted her with HIM, his worst enemy. . .  
  
She didn't even hear him. She was too intent on looking into HIS eyes. Suddenly, he spoke.  
  
"Come, mate. . ." he said, stretching out his arm for her to hold onto. She grinned again.  
  
"Shesshie!" she exclaimed and took his arm to stand by his side. She looked up at him once more. She was drowning in his eyes. . .  
  
All of a sudden, without warning, he smiled down at her. Not a freaky smile, but one that told Kagome how much he truly loved her. His hand that was resting on her waist squeezed a little so that she was against him.  
  
She hugged him tightly before stepping back a little. His hand was still at her waist as her form started to shimmer and change.  
  
Her normally raven black hair, hair that reached to the middle of her back, turned a bright red and grew longer till it reached her lower back, just touching her rounded derrière. Smoky grey-blue eyes turned purple and the cutest red fur-covered ears were perched on top of her head.  
  
No longer a human but a hanyou. Dangerous, lethal. . . and she didn't have to depend on anyone to fight for her anymore.  
  
Her ears twitched as she heard a sound and it turned pitch black a moment later. A laugh was heard echoing in the darkness.  
  
Inuyasha, enraged that HIS Kagome was in the arms of another, and that other being his own evil, crooked and sinister half-brother, felt a desire to kill them. Even Kagome.  
  
Kagome and Shesshoumaru both looked on as he changed.  
  
His eyes turned bloody red as did the streaks on his cheeks. He was going to attack when the owner of the laugh finally stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Kikyo.  
  
The Bitch from Hell.  
  
Kikyo put a small hand on Inuyasha's arm, silently telling him not to attack. At the sight of the one who had half of her soul, Kagome growled and slashed at the air, sending 3 blue marks right at Kikyo.  
  
It hit it's target perfectly and Kikyo lay on the ground, chopped up into little pieces. A green gas covered the body and a pale blue form escaped. Just like when that half of Kagome's soul was taken from her body.  
  
The pale blue form glided over to Kagome and covered her body. She started to change again, her soul now complete.  
  
Her hair grew even longer, all the way past her derrière. And it had turned into a rich dark black. So dark it almost seemed blue. Her eyes were no longer purple but a deep green, without so much as a trace of the earlier blue or purple. Her ears had gone down to where they originally were and turned pointy.  
  
And last of all. . . 2 blue streaks appeared on her pale cheeks and a blue crescent moon with a star in the middle of it's points appeared on her forehead.  
  
She was no longer a hanyou but a full youkai.  
  
Her mate, Shesshoumaru, looked proudly at her. It was he who had trained her from her hanyou stage.  
  
But, at that moment, Inuyasha lunged toward Shesshoumaru, intent on killing him. Tears had blurred his eyes and he didn't see when a form steeped in front of his intended target.  
  
His sharp claws sunk deep into flesh and he pulled them out but it was too late.  
  
Kagome fell to the ground. . .dead.  
  
+ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed and she sat up quickly. She breathed hard for a few minutes.  
  
'A dream. It was a dream. None of that really happened,' she thought, trying to calm down.  
  
She looked beside her to see Shippo and Rin clinging to her tail. No wonder, it was fluffy and warm.  
  
A twig snapped to her left and she turned her head to look for the source. She caught the scent of strawberries and chocolate and snorted. It was only Shesshoumaru. She turned to the pups and gathered them into her arms. She rested her back on the tree an placed the pups on her stomach. They were still wrapped in her tail. She closed her eyes and tried to open her senses. When she did, she caught a very disturbing scent. Her eyes opened wide. She'd almost forgotten about that LITTLE detail. Kagome was supposed to go into heat in a few days.  
  
"Kagome?" a voice asked. Shesshoumaru was right beside her.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"We have to get going now. Inuyasha is close-by and it's not safe her anymore."  
  
"Okay, but how am I going to get up?"  
  
Shesshou squatted and took Rin from Kagome. Shippo sucked on his thumb and clung to Kagome's shirt. Shesshou tugged gently but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"He won't move."  
  
"Don't pull him. He'll wake up."  
  
Shesshoumaru nodded and moved Rin to his tail. Then he scooped Kagome up and gave Rin back to her. She held onto them both while Shesshoumaru ran. Kagome fell sleep in his arms a little while later.  
  
When she next woke up, Shesshou was still running incredibly fast.  
  
"Where are we?" Kagome asked softly. The sun was shining brightly but Shippo and Rin were still asleep on top of her, both her arms around them. Shesshou looked at her for a second before answering.  
  
"Approaching my borders. We'll be at the castle in three days. We'll stop for lunch soon."  
  
"Lunch?!" Kagome exclaimed. Her mind was reeling. It had still been dark when they left the field and now it was lunch?! WAAIII!!!  
  
Shesshoumaru didn't notice her expression and just kept on running. When they reached a clearing he stopped and looked down into her eyes.  
  
"Carry them please while I fix us lunch," he told her. Kagome wrapped her hands around Shippo and Rin's waists, making her tail a sort of scoop to prevent them from falling. Shessoumaru set her down on her feet gently.  
  
She was suddenly aware that his tail was wrapped around her waist. For some reason, Kagome blushed.  
  
Shessou noticed it and thought that she was sick or something. He put the back of his hand [or paw!] on her forehead to check if she was hot, making her turn away from him.  
  
Kagome wrapped her tail around Shippo and got him off her. She walked over to where there was some shade because of the trees and put Rin down. She held Shippo in her arms and nuzzled his cheek. Her cheeks were still a bit red from being so close to Shessoumaru.  
  
Kagome  
  
'Why did I have to blush?! I don't even know why I was blushing,' I thought.  
  
Suddenly, I knew why. . . It hit me like a bolt of lightning.  
  
I was attracted to Shesshoumaru!  
  
Maybe it was because I was going to go into heat in a few days.  
  
Which reminded me.  
  
I needed to get some herbs to stop it from coming. I remembered how Inuyasha used to act when I was in heat. . .  
  
+ * * * F L A S H B A C K * * *  
  
"Inuyasha! What's wrong with you?!" I yelled. My hanyou friend, if I could call him a friend, was up in a tree. . . again. What was weird about it was that it only happened once a month.  
  
"Go away wench!" he yelled at me. I fumed for a minute before retorting.  
  
"Why should I?!"  
  
"Because you're in heat! And if you don't go away RIGHT NOW, I'm giong to make you my mate!!!"  
  
THAT shut me up.  
  
I was in heat? I wasn't a dog! Maybe he meant that I was going to have my period in a few days.  
  
Either way. . .  
  
I got out of there. . . and FAST!  
  
+ * * * E N D F L A S H B A C K * * *  
  
I put my Shippo down beside Rin and looked around. Shesshie disappeared again. I hated it when he did that. . .  
  
'I wonder what's for lunch?' I thought. I knew that Shesshoumaru had probably gone hunting and I wanted to join him.  
  
Where was that darn toad when you needed him?!  
  
I paced for a couple of minutes before sitting down on a rock.  
  
Just then, a sound caught my attention, leaves rustling. I didn't know how to control my nose yet so I couldn't smell anything. I growled a little.  
  
"Come out. I know you're there."  
  
Yeah, sure. . . I knew that there was something there nut didn't know what it was. . .  
  
Out popped Jaken from behind a bush. I groaned inwardly. I didn't like him that much. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I didn't like frogs. . . AT ALL!!!  
  
The toad brushed himself off and glared at me. I glared right back.  
  
My ears perked up as I realised that I could leave Jaken with the kids and go 'get some food'. I stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Jaken, watch the pups wile I go help Fluffy get lunch."  
  
I don't think he took that too well. . . he was boiling from anger!  
  
"YOU. . . ARE NOT. . . MY. . . MASTER!!!" he screamed.  
  
I smirked and bounded away. I tried sniffing the air but my nose was still closed down so I couldn't smell a thing.  
  
After a few more minutes of wandering around, my senses suddenly opened and I could smell that delicious scent of strawberries and chocolate.  
  
'Wait for me Shesshie. I want some fun too. . .'  
  
I ran towards him and while I did, I noticed a faint smell.  
  
UGH! That awful smell again! Humans probably. Was that what Inuyasha used to smell around me? If it was I don't know how he could stand it.  
  
We were probably near a small village. I really didn't want to go in it but maybe they had the herbs that I'd need. Let's see. . .AH! now I remember the ones. Kaede taught me to make a potion to stop periods from coming.  
  
I stopped when I heard a muffled scream.  
  
'Well, I guess we'll be eating soon. . .'  
  
I didn't want to bother Shesshie or anything but I really, REALLY, wanted to know why he was acting so nice to me. Maybe he just wants to trick us. . .  
  
*You don't care!* my pride yelled.  
  
'Of course she cares!' my emotional side retorted.  
  
UGH! Great! Now I'm talking to myself. As if I wasn't crazy enough already. . .  
  
I just shrugged and decided to go find MY Shesshie baby and question him a teensy bit. . . + & * ~ ~ ~ * & * ~ ~ ~ * & * ~ ~ ~ * &  
  
Well peeps, that's chapter five for ya! Hope ya'll enjoyed that one and I promise I'll update. . . but I won't say when! ^__^  
  
until next time faithful reviewers! JA NE!!! 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. Now why'd you guys have to make me say that?! WAAAAAIIIII!!!!!!! WAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Hey everybody! I'm sorry for not updating this thing regularly but you've gotta give me some credit. . . My teacher confiscated the rest of the story and so I've sort of got to build it all up from scratch. Just review to tell me if you likie or no likeie, alright? Ja ne!  
  
chapter 6  
  
Shesshoumaru.  
  
I left Kagome and the pups in that clearing. I knew that Jaken would watch over them. But I didn't want to wait for him to get there just so I could teach her how to hunt. *grins inwardly* My stomach couldn't take it! ^_^  
  
I ran fast, avoiding the tree in my way, but making sure that I didn't stray too far. The scent of a small animal, a deer probably, had reached my nose.  
  
Almost there. . .  
  
I stopped and crouched, keeping low to the ground and looked at my target.  
  
Good, it hadn't noticed me. I pounced and my claws dug into it's throat.  
  
Yup, it was a deer alright.  
  
Slinging it over my shoulder, I was going to head back when Kagome appeared in front of me. There was something different about her scent though. I'd noticed it earlier but couldn't quite place it. Stronger now, it was pleasing enough, though it wrecked havoc with my senses.  
  
I ignored it and looked at her again. She grinned at me.  
  
"Hi Shesshie!" she called.  
  
I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"Shesshie?" I asked, feeling a grin seep into my eyes. She giggled, hiding her smile with her hand.  
  
"Yup. Do you mind?"  
  
Okay. . . now the grin was seeping into my face! I could feel it. She was just soo cute!  
  
Uhhh. . .Bad Shesshie, bad! Wait. SHESSHIE?! Did I just call MYSELF SHESSHIE?!  
  
Kami-sama! What was going on?  
  
"Shesshoumaru?" Kagome said softly.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I asked if you minded if I called you Shesshie?"  
  
"Not really. No. You can call me whatever you want. Shesshoumaru, Shesshou, Shesshie, Master Shesshoumaru, Master Shesshou, Shesshoumaru-sama. . ." I trailed off, but not before mentally adding, 'mate?'  
  
She just giggled again. Damn, what was it with females and giggling? Even my Rin giggled!  
  
When she stopped, she took a few steps forward, her head tilted to the side. She was thinking.  
  
Her face was so serious that I was going to ask her what happened but just as I opened my mouth, she grinned. Not the regular Kagome grin, but an evil, fang-showing type of grin.  
  
Uh oh. She was planning something and what ever it was, it wasn't gonna be pretty!  
  
"Well then, can I call you. . .Fluffy?" she asked.  
  
I was horrified! Me? she wants to call ME FLUFFY?! My horror probably showed on my face too.  
  
UGH! Of all the names to choose from. . . it just had to be FLUFFY!  
  
And to top it all off, she was laughing!!!  
  
Kagome.  
  
"Can I call you FLUFFY?"  
  
Shesshou was horrified! His eyes were wide and for once his face wasn't guarded. And I started laughing. I couldn't help myself. It was just too funny! I was laughing so hard that I didn't even see him put down the deer and stand in front of me.  
  
Actually, I only noticed when he put his hands on my shoulders.  
  
I froze.  
  
Normal.  
  
Shesshoumaru put his hands on Kagome's shoulders and hugged her. He buried his nose in her fragrant hair and drew her closer.  
  
Kagome's hands rested on his hips and gently pushed him away. She stared into his hold eyes and closed hers when his head came closer.  
  
His lips touched hers briefly and pulled back but Kagome wasn't having any of that. She twined her arms around his neck and opened her eyes.  
  
"Shesshou. . ." she breathed and pressed her lips to his. Shesshoumaru's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Whoops.  
  
Kagome grinned and her tongue plunged into his mouth. Shesshou's eyes closed and he growled into the kiss.  
  
She was kissing him senseless!  
  
He growled and he took over, his tongue lapping at the inside of her mouth.  
  
Shesshoumaru wound his arms around her waist and pressed her body to his.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes when she felt his body and blinked.  
  
He was. . .hard. . .  
  
& * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * &  
  
weeeeelllllll?????  
  
Did ya like it? Didja, didja? Hope ya did! And even if you didn't, you really should press that little button on the left. It needs to have some company. *nods head* uhuh, uhuh.  
  
Well, I'll start working on da next chappie now. JA! 


	7. chapter 7

HELLO!!! And I'm back for the next chapter in record time! I can't tell you guys enough how much your reviews mean to me. just keep it up k?  
  
See first page for disclaimer guys! Here goes!  
  
On wid da fic!  
  
& * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * &  
  
Chapter 7  
  
They broke the kiss, gasping for air and Shesshoumaru rested his forehead on Kagome's. for a while you couldn't hear anything in the forest except for a few birds.  
  
"Kagome. . ." he breathed. "Run."  
  
He was holding her upper arms. His claws dug into her white skin, hurting her.  
  
"Run damnit!" he shouted, shaking her.  
  
She jerked free and glared at him.  
  
"How could I if you wouldn't let go?!" Kagome fumed.  
  
Shesshoumaru bowed his head. " 'm sorry," he said softly. But Kagome was still mad.  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked straight into her eyes and sighed.  
  
"I said I was sorry. But I meant it when I told you to run. . ."  
  
Kagome snorted. "Why should I?" she asked cheekily. He growled and looked away.  
  
"You're in heat."  
  
She paled and her ears were laid back.  
  
"I know. I was going to go into the village later to get the herbs I need," she whispered. He turned away from her.  
  
"Go now while I fix lunch. The pups will wake up in a while."  
  
He walked back to the deer and picked it up again. Walking away without looking at her, he was glad that he was wearing one of his loose kimono's.  
  
Kagome's voice stopped him.  
  
"Shesshie. . ." she called. He stopped in his tracks but didn't look at her. Kagome walked closer to him until she was beside him.  
  
Putting a small hand on his shoulder, which was hard since he was taller than her, she asked him the question that had been nagging in her brain.  
  
"Why are you being so nice?" she asked softly. Shesshoumaru took her hand off of his shoulder and continued walking.  
  
"Be quick," he said and then the darkness of the forest swallowed him.  
  
Kagome screamed in exasperation. 'you ask a perfectly straightforward question. . .' she thought and blew at her bangs. 'Might as well get started. The sooner I leave the sooner I can get back.'  
  
She ran off in the direction of the 'yuckie' smell, thanking her lucky stars that her senses were still open. She was getting better at controlling them. The smell was still bad though. And it didn't lessen as she drew nearer. In fact, it steadily grew worse! And by the time she stood in the middle of the village, she was just about to faint. No wonder. . .There WERE a lot of people crowding.  
  
There was some kind of sale of some kind and everybody wandered around, trying to get the best items.  
  
Kagome's ears laid back again and she concentrated so that she couldn't use her nose for smelling things.  
  
She succeeded and joined the milling crowd, looking for herbs. Three special herbs. Namely, pennyroyal, sarsaparilla, and witch-hazel.  
  
She found the pennyroyal and sarsaparilla with no problems but couldn't get any witch-hazel.  
  
The shops didn't have it because it was a dangerous herb to work with. Hard to find too. It only grew in certain areas in the south. Not many people wanted to take the risks involved.  
  
She searched and searched but had no luck. No luck, that is, until she passed a small shop selling kimonos. Deciding that she should at least try to blend in, she bought a dark blue one with a design of flowers on it. It also came with a with obi and a lily hair comb.  
  
It looked exquisite on her but she didn't want to wear it yet so she asked the saleswoman to wrap it for her, which she did in pretty violet paper.  
  
She continued her search for the last herb.  
  
"Psst! Hey, girl!"  
  
Kagome looked around, searching for the owner of the weird voice and accent. She didn't find anything and was about to walk on when it spoke again.  
  
"In the alley, blockhead!"  
  
"I'm not a blockhead!" Kagome growled and looked to an alley to her right. Sure enough there was an old lady in the alley. A shawl covered her head and her clothes were loose and dirty. She looked like she had travelled for a long time.  
  
Kagome approached her carefully.  
  
"What?" she asked the lady. She was standing at the mouth of the alley and grinning at Kagome.  
  
"I think that I may have what you want. . . "  
  
Kagome snorted.  
  
"How can you even KNOW what I want, much less have it?"  
  
"I'm no fool child. I was watching you. It's not everyday a hanyou comes into the village."  
  
"Yeah, okay fine. So. . .waddya have for me?"  
  
The old lady reached into the right sleeve of her blouse and drew out a small red pouch. She threw it to Kagome, who caught it. Kagome opened the pouch a little to peek inside.  
  
"Witch-hazel. Where'd you get it?"  
  
"I have my ways, young one."  
  
"But I'm sure I can't afford it. . ."  
  
Don't worry. It's my gift to you. As long as you use it well."  
  
Kagome smiled brightly. "Thank you!" She waved at the old woman before joining the crowd.  
  
The old woman chuckled and before going into the alley.  
  
"Don't forget to add a dash of love. . . Kagome-sama. . ."  
  
Her chuckle echoed through the alley, reaching Kagome's ears and she whirled, wondering how the old lady knew her name. But when she looked, the old woman was gone. . .  
  
A breeze blew through the empty alley, gently ruffling Kagome's hair.  
  
"Don't forget. . . Love. . ." came the soft whisper. A whisper as soft and quiet as the wind.  
  
Kagome turned to go back, but not before promising. . .never to forget love.  
  
& * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * &  
  
well, hope you guys liked that and thanks once again to all the peoplez that reviewed!!!  
  
^______^ love ya'll! 


	8. chapter 8

Hello mina! I'm back and really happy that al of you are liking this thing so far. So far so good huh?  
  
Anyway, here's the next chapter for ya'll!  
  
& * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * &  
  
Distant Love: Chapter 8  
  
Rin.  
  
I woke up slowly but didn't open my eyes. Papa taught me never to let other people know that I was awake. I always had to continue breathing regularly and slowly open my eyes to check my surroundings. I usually pretended that I didn't do it though.  
  
Today wasn't any different. I listened carefully before opening my eyes.  
  
Nothing.  
  
'Cept of course for dat kid with a fluffy tail beside me.  
  
Looking around, I spotted Shesshoumaru-sama.  
  
I sat up and rubbed at my eyes to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.  
  
There was my dad, cooking lunch or dinner while wearing a silly hat. It was big and fluffy and looked like something exploded. Or maybe it's a mushroom?  
  
I smiled and started giggling. I couldn't help it. He just looked so silly!  
  
Normal.  
  
Shesshoumaru looked up from his cooking to glare at his adopted daughter. Well, more like mock-glared actually. But Rin wasn't fazed and she stood up, starting to laugh even harder.  
  
Shesshoumaru scowled at her.  
  
"What are you laughing at, Rin?" he asked.  
  
"You look silly, Daddy!"  
  
"I do, do I?" he asked, taking off the hat and raising his hands in the air. Rin's eyes widened. She knew that pose. It very definitely said 'run!'.  
  
"Tickling time!" he yelled and chased after her. Rin screamed and ran around and around the trunk of a tree until she was dizzy.  
  
"Gotcha!" Shesshou laughed[a/n: ??? what the???!!!] as he caught her, saving her from falling on her face. He started tickling her and she screamed again, her dizziness gone as she struggled to get away.  
  
"PAPA! *laughs* Please. . .stop! I. . .*laughs* I can't breathe! *gasps for air* STOP!!!" Rin screamed.  
  
Finally, he stopped, but only because his hands grew tired. Shessoumaru hugged Rin as they sat on the ground.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
They both turned to see a frowning Kagome who was biting the hell out of her lower lip.  
  
Rin smiled at her and pointed at her dad.  
  
"Daddy's fingers are tickle-happy," she declared. Kagome burst out laughing. She couldn't help it anymore. And she was trying so hard too. . .  
  
"Is that so?" she asked Rin, an eyebrow lifting at the sight behind them.  
  
Black smoke. . .  
  
They must have forgotten.  
  
Rin grinned.  
  
"Yup! Are you my mommy?"  
  
Kagome blushed and looked away.  
  
Too bad.  
  
If she hadn't, she would've seen Shesshoumaru's cheeks take on a tinge of pink too.  
  
While she struggled to get her face color back to normal, she noticed that Shippo wasn't anywhere to be found. She frowned, turning to face the father- daughter team still on the ground.  
  
"Two questions, Fluffy." Shesshoumaru looked surprised.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"One, where's Shippo?"  
  
"I don't know. . ." he said. Kagome raised her eyebrow.  
  
"He went to the bathroom!" Rin sang out. Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"Okay, two. Did you know that lunch is burning?"  
  
"Oh, shit!" And Shessou ran off to deal with the 'well-done' lunch while Kagome raised an eyebrow. 'I guess not. . .' she thought before turning to face Rin.  
  
"Rin, right?" she asked. Rin smiled and nodded. "I'm Kagome. Your. . .um. . .dad, invitedmy pup and I to stay at your house for a while. Are you okay with that?"  
  
"Yup! I like you, Kagome. You're nice, and you sure smile a lot more than Shesshoumaru-sama does!"  
  
"Why do you call him Daddy one time and Shesshoumaru-sama the next?"  
  
"I dunno. Habit I guess. What do I call you, Miss Kagome?"  
  
Kagome smiled at the cuteness of the little girl.  
  
"What do you want to call me?"  
  
Rin put a finger on her cheek, having to think about that one.  
  
"Mommy!" she exclaimed, surprising Kagome. "Can I call you Mommy? I've never had a real one before."  
  
"Alright. You go on and eat whatever's left that's edible while I look for my pup, okay?" she said and continued when Rin nodded. "Oh, and don't repeat what your dad said before he ran off."  
  
"But, I don't remember what he said. And, Mommy?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you know where Daddy got that silly hat?"  
  
"It was mine and I sort of left it lying around. He must have seen it and wanted to try it on. But I don't think that I want it anymore after seeing how it fits on Shesshoumaru."  
  
"Oh, okay! Bye!"  
  
Kagome waved and walked off to look for Shippo. 


	9. chapter 9

Hello mina-san!!! Well, I'm back and so are Shesshou and Kagome. Thanks for all the reviews I got and to those who reviewed thanks a whole bunch 'cause if you didn't then this chapter would have taken another week. Hehehe!  
  
Anyway, sorry for taking so long. I had to haul my ass out of the deep hole that homework put me in to do this one! Hope you guys enjoy!  
  
& * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * &  
  
Shesshoumaru was putting out the fire and trying to save the half of the deer he had cooked.  
  
More like over cooked actually. . .  
  
Rin looked over at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Papa. . ."she said making him look at her.  
  
"Hai?" he asked.  
  
"Why did you invite Mo-Miss Kagome to your house?"  
  
"She had nowhere to go."  
  
"Oh," Rin said and hung her head.  
  
She was hoping that her dad had feelings for Kagome but it didn't seem that way. For him to fall in love would take a miracle! Well, at least he'd invited them. That's about all she could ask for.  
  
But oooh! She didn't know how wrong she was! 'Cause her question got Shesshoumaru thinking.  
  
'Why DID I invite her' he pondered.  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
"Shippo! Come out now! Shippo!" Kagome called, a hand cupped to her mouth.  
  
She'd been looking for him for a couple of minutes now, but since her senses were closed she couldn't find him.  
  
After a while, she came to a river.  
  
'Probably an off-shoot from the one I saw. . . was it only yesterday? The time seems so slow one moment and so fast the next.'  
  
She looked at the flowing water again. If Shippo wasn't lost she would have taken a bath and changed into her new kimono. But that could wait until later. Shippo came first.  
  
So, deciding that she didn't stand a chance of finding him without her sense of smell, Kagome sat down on the bank and closed her eyes. She listened to the birds and tried to will her nose to open.  
  
At first she thought that it didn't work, but slowly, faint smells drifted to register in her brain.  
  
'Hmm. How could Fluffy NOT smell the heat earlier? Yuck! Humans, Rin. . . and Shippo. . . there!'  
  
Kagome's eyes flew open and she stood up fluidly, dashing off to her left.  
  
She came to a shallower place in the river and there she found Shippo. He was drinking some of the cool water. She approached him and he turned to look at her, grinning.  
  
Kagome smiled and sat down beside him.  
  
Shippo scrambled into her lap and hugged her. She smiled again and started to stroke his back.  
  
"Are you hungry yet?" she asked him and he shook his head.  
  
"Do you want to ask me anything?" He looked up at his adopted or foster mother.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Shesshoumaru and Rin invited us to stay at their house for a while. Do you mind?"  
  
Shippo quickly shook his head. "No, 'cause I don't want that bad Inuyasha to get us." His lower lip trembled at a memory. "He was going to eat me!" he cried. Kagome tried to soothe him by rocking and gently rubbing his back.  
  
"I know, baby. . . I know. . ." Kagome said. "I won't let him near us anymore. I'll kill him first. Believe me."  
  
He nodded and looked into her eyes. "Are you going to be Shesshoumaru's mate?"  
  
Kagome was shocked.  
  
Mate with Shesshoumaru?! HA! That would be the day that she said that she wouldn't go back to her time anymore, even if she DID look like this.  
  
"No Shippo. I very much doubt it. Come on, let's go eat. My stomach's complaining already. Maybe Shesshoumaru hasn't managed to burn the rest of lunch too."  
  
Kagome stood up, still carrying Shippo, and walked back to the clearing.  
  
To even THINK about mating with Shesshoumaru was forbidden, wasn't it?  
  
But she'd already done that. And the thought sent shivers up her spine.  
  
Isn't it true that the more something was forbidden, the more you wanted it?  
  
She wanted him. Deep in her soul she wanted him. And she had to fight it, because it was wrong.  
  
But. . . if it was so wrong. . .why did shivers still move up and down her spine?  
  
Maybe. . .just maybe. . . falling in love with Shesshoumaru wasn't so wrong after all.  
  
& * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * &  
  
Yay! Wahoo! Finally did it! *holds up the peace sign* I finished Chapter 9, YAH!!!  
  
Well, gotta go work on the next chappie other wise some other people who shall remain unnamed will take it upon themselves to slay me.  
  
In other words, their gonna kill me if I don' work, aight?!  
  
Hehehe  
  
Ja ne!!!^_^ 


	10. chapter 10

Gomen, gomen, gomenosai!!! I'm really sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out!  
  
My crazy beta reader, paski's gurlfriend, lost the ONLY copy for it so I had to rebuild it from scratch! WAAAIII!!!  
  
Anyway, It's here now and that's all that matters.  
  
Enjoy chapter 10 people!!!  
  
~*~  
  
When Kagome and Shippo got back they saw Shesshoumaru sitting against a tree with his eyes closed. Rin was sitting near an old tree stump, eating some pieces of meat that was sliced from the cooked deer. Since she was still carrying Shippo, she set him down and made her way over to Shesshoumaru.  
  
Shesshoumaru was so deep into his thoughts about a certain amethyst-eyed youkai that he didn't notice said youkai's presence in front of him. Until he felt a gentle pressure on his cheek. . .  
  
Kagome tried everything to get Shesshou's attention including yelling into his ear. He didn't even twitch.  
  
Sighing, she finally decided to try one more thing before giving up on the distracted youkai lord.  
  
She got on her knees beside him and, taking a deep breath, kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
Almost instantly, a clawed hand swept up and slashed at whatever was touching him. Kagome didn't have time to react, his claws being unbelievably fast, and was slashed on her left cheek.  
  
The blow sent her backwards, stunning her, leaving her no choice but to rely on her instincts: To back down from something stronger to ensure survival.  
  
She stood up and fled.  
  
Shesshoumaru's eyes cleared from the haze they had been in earlier and he saw Kagome dash into the trees. Hurriedly, he followed her while trying to block out what had happened.  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
Kagome had reached the small river from earlier and knelt down, peering into the clear water.  
  
The three slashes on her cheeks were bleeding, bright red blood staining the left side of her face. She thought about what had happened.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Kagome ran through the forest, holding her cheek. She was still in shock but recognised that she needed to clean herself up. She ran to where she had left her new kimono and the small pouch of herbs. Running swiftly, she got the items and ran over to the small river. She searched for a good spot to leave her clothes and other things, finding the perfect place on top of a large smooth rock.  
  
Placing her things on the rock she turned around, taking off her blouse and skirt. Folding them carefully and putting them on the rock as well, she made her way to the river bank, clothed only in her sheer shift and black spankies. . . the kind cheerleaders wore.  
  
She knelt down, avoiding the stones, and peered into the crystal clear water. . .  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
She dipped a finger into the water, finding it cool but not cold. Standing up she took off what little remained of her undergarments. She let them fall to the ground in a puddle around her feet, not bothering to fold them before she entered the water. She waded in until she was in the water up to her waist.  
  
And that was when Shesshoumaru found her.  
  
Standing in water up to her waist, her bright red hair cascading down her back and front, the tip barely touching the water. . .  
  
She was beautiful. . . ~*~  
  
well, guys hope that you liked that one!  
  
I really, really, REALLY had a hard time piecing this together, especially since I already had chapter 11 finished.  
  
Well, see ya'll next time!!!  
  
TSUZUKU!!! 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
  
~X~  
  
The blood was still flowing from the wound and drops fell into the water, coloring it a light pink.  
  
Shesshou felt a stab of pain at the sight. Pain? But, he was not hurt physically, why should he feel pain? An emotion? What was this? It felt like. . .he was sorry for some reason. . .guilty. . .  
  
Guilt. He felt guilt. . .  
  
Guilt that her had hurt his Kagome. Yes. . .she was HIS Kagome. . . She would only ever be his. His alone. . .  
  
He stepped out from the shadows of the forest, padding slowly towards her.  
  
Kagome saw him from the corner of her eye. She wasn't surprised. She'd actually expected him to come looking for her.  
  
He'd been standing in the shadows for 3 minutes and she'd known all along. And she didn't mind.  
  
"Kagome. . ." Shesshoumaru said. Kagome heard it and turned to face him, not even minding that she was nude because her hair covered all of the important parts. She didn't bother yelling 'HENTAI!!!' . It wouldn't get them anywhere anyway.  
  
Shesshoumaru slowly unfastened his armor and let it slide to the ground. He stood on the bank, not bothering to go any further.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered. Kagome's ears twitched but she gave no other sign that she heard him. He'd have to do better than just whispering an apology. . . a lot better.  
  
Shesshoumaru grinned mentally. So. . . she was playing tough demoness huh?  
  
He slowly started to slip out of his kimono.  
  
'No, don't tell me that he's going to. . .he's. . . he couldn't possibly. . . oh shit!' Kagome thought.  
  
"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" she yelled when the top of his kimono slipped off of his shoulders. His muscular white shoulders. . . Kagome groaned inwardly.  
  
"Taking a bath," he answered her quietly.  
  
"Stop it right there! I mean it, don't move a muscle!"  
  
He smirked at her.  
  
"Darn it! you moved. . ." she grumbled. Shesshoumaru's expression grew serious.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry. I really had no intention of hurting you. I was just surprised, that's all."  
  
Kagome put a finger to her cheek, thinking.  
  
"Hmm. . .the Lord of the Western Lands just apologised to me, a mere human. . .er, hanyou. Alright, I guess I forgive you. Now, would you please go away so I can finish taking my bath?"  
  
"I can not do that."  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"You would be vulnerable."  
  
"I'm NOT weak," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Go away," Kagome ordered. Shesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at this. She was giving HIM an order? Uh-uh.  
  
"No"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"no."  
  
"GOOO!!!"  
  
"No, I will stay."  
  
"Go darn it all!"  
  
"NO."  
  
"You aren't moving are you?"  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"ARGH!!! I give up! Stay if you want!" Kagome exclaimed and turned around, diving into the water. True to his word, Shesshoumaru stayed, sitting on a branch of a tree. He was struggling to control his primitive needs and desires.  
  
After a while, Kagome finished her bath and ordered Shesshoumaru to go away while she got dressed. He went away, going back to the pups. She had threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't obey.  
  
When he was gone, Kagome got out of the water and walked over to the rock where she'd put her things.  
  
She got her skirt, and noticed that it was torn on one side. She ripped it off and formed one long piece of cloth that she used to contain her breasts because her bra had gotten dirty.  
  
After binding them, she quickly got dressed and fixed her things, wrapping her dirty clothes in the violet paper the kimono had come in.  
  
She gathered a few sticks of wood and cut a big chunk of wood out of a tree. Using her claws to shape the wood, she made a small bowl out of the big chunk and a pestle-like thing to grind the herbs.  
  
Kagome took the herbs from the pouch and ground them together, adding some water to extract the juice. She threw the useless leaves away afterwards.  
  
Extending one sharp claw, she punctured her finger to let a drop of blood fall into the potion. After she mixed them thoroughly she cupped the bowl in her hands and downed all of the liquid.  
  
It burned down her throat, making her gag a little but she didn't throw up.  
  
After a while, her body felt like it was on fire and she started sweating. . .a lot.  
  
It lasted for the few minutes it took for the potion to get into her system.  
  
A cold lump settled in her stomach making her shiver.  
  
Her body couldn't handle the sudden changes of temperature and shut down, causing her to faint.  
  
As the blackness crept into her vision, she thought of only one thing. . . a man with long silvery- blue hair. . . smiling down at her.  
  
~X~  
  
and that's chapter 11!  
  
Tsuzuku! [to be continued!!!] 


	12. chapter 12

Hello! Hey, I decided to update earlier because I had this chapter finished. Heh! Anywayz, hope ya'll enjoy!  
  
BTW: this chappie is dedicated to my friend who's birthday was on March 13. Sorry I couldn't get this out earlier, kurohyou!^_^;  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~X~  
  
Kagome woke up to a gentle blowing wind.  
  
'What happened to me?' she thought. She sat up and put a hand to her pounding forehead. 'Ugh! My head feels like a steamroller ran over it!'  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kagome-sama," a voice said. She whipped her head around to find out where it came from but the movement made her dizzy.  
  
"Don't move first, Kagome-sama. Shesshoumaru-sama instructed me that you should not do so."  
  
"Jaken. . ."  
  
"Yes, Kagome-sama?"  
  
'So it was Jaken. . .' Kagome looked around her slowly. She was laying on some furs and was blanketed with something that seemed like deer. She sniffed. Yup. It was deer alright. A fire was blazing on one side, the wind carrying the scent of cooking fish to her sensitive nose. When she looked closely she saw 3 pieces of fish cooking on the fire.  
  
'Something's missing. . .' she thought. 'Where are Shippo and Rin? And Shesshie's gone too.'  
  
"Kagome-sama?"  
  
Kagome sighed. She'd forgotten that he was even there for a while.  
  
"Do you need anything, Kagome-sama?"  
  
"Why do you call me by name and address me with respect? I was only 'wench' to you before."  
  
"I apologise for my previous disrespect, Lady Kagome. I had not known of your position. It was my belief that you were only a gold-digging hanyou after my Lord, Shesshoumaru."  
  
'Position? What position?!'  
  
Kagome threw off the fur and rose to stand unsteadily on her feet, ignoring the toad's protests that she shouldn't be getting up. For a while there, she'd actually thought that he was right.  
  
The dizziness faded after awhile and she padded towards the fire, her skirt swishing around her ankles.  
  
She stopped walking, in shock.  
  
'Skirt. . .' she thought. 'Since when did my skirt reach my knees let alone my ankles?'  
  
Quickly, she looked down at what she was wearing. A kimono in a dark shade of blue with flowers patterned on it. The flowers were spread all over in no apparent pattern, contrasting with the dark blue of the background and the light sky blue obi around her waist.  
  
It was the kimono she'd bought in the village along with the herbs.  
  
The herbs. . .she'd already made the potion right? And drank it too. . .hadn't she?  
  
Suddenly, a loud pain-filled shriek shattered the quiet of the forest and brought Kagome back to reality. She recognised the shrill scream and rushed into the forest, ignoring the pain when a thorn slashed at her bare feet.  
  
Bare feet? When had she taken off her shoes?  
  
But it didn't matter and she shoved all other thoughts aside when she smelled the stench of blood. She ran even faster, calling upon the wind and any other gods that were listening to give her feet wings as she struggled to reach that person . . .that person who was bleeding.  
  
Only one thought remained in her head. . .  
  
'Shippo. . .'  
  
~X~  
  
Oohhh!!! Well? How'd ya'll like that one?  
  
Can anybody guess who it was that got hurt? What?! Oh no! you got it. . .  
  
*buries face into hands and cries*  
  
Anyway, review please. And a belated happy birthday again, Kurohyou!!! 


	13. chapter 13

Well, here's chapter 13! And I say.you wanted longer chapters.you got it!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome yelled.  
  
She stumbled into the place where they were. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw what was happening.  
  
There was a bear youkai, dead, on the ground while Shesshoumaru fought with what seemed like an endless army of them. Rin was hiding behind a tree, where she was safe, but Shippo. . .her Shippo.  
  
He was beside Shesshoumaru, using his FoxFire whenever he could.  
  
But he was injured. . .  
  
He held a paw to his side where blood was soaking through his shirt.  
  
Kagome growled, softly at first but it grew, until she was roared. Blind with rage, she attacked the youkai. Her feet moved so fast it didn't look like they touched the ground anymore.  
  
She was among them, slashing ruthlessly with her claws, and the youkai fell in large numbers to the ground.  
  
Shippo looked through his blurry eyes and noticed that the youkai were now half gone. AND Shesshoumaru and him weren't being attacked anymore. They had turned their attention to something that was attacking them from within. He saw his adopted mother slash a youkai standing in front of her. At least. . .he thought it was her, but she looked so scary.  
  
Her eyes that were usually a soft and bright amethyst color were now blood red and there were two blood red stripes on each of her cheeks. Her claws were extended and covered in blood.  
  
She looked VERY scary. But Shippo's vision was quickly fading and he collapsed on the ground. Kagome heard him fall and she shouted to Shesshoumaru.  
  
"Shesshoumaru! Get Shippo and Rin. Cover all of your ears, NOW!!!"  
  
Shesshoumaru didn't even think twice.  
  
He grabbed the injured and unconscious kitsune and ran over to Rin.  
  
"Cover your ears Rin and don't take them off until I tell you to!"  
  
Rin nodded and covered her ears with her hands. Shesshoumaru covered Shippo's ears with his tail and his own ears with his hands. He also shut down his ears for good measure.  
  
When Kagome saw him cover his ears she took a deep breath and let out the highest scream you could ever imagine. All the youkai who heard it clutched at their ears in pain before they turned into dust. Kagome stopped screaming and her body returned to normal. Tight before she collapsed from sheer exhaustion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo.  
  
Pain. . .  
  
Overwhelming pain. . .  
  
I slowly open my eyes and wince. I couldn't escape from the pain even in sleep. I could feel the pain coming from my left side. I tried to remember what had happened. It was a bit blurry though. . .  
  
'Let's see. . .  
  
I woke up and found out the Inuyasha's older brother was carrying us. Us meaning my Mommy, me and Rin.  
  
Rin was already awake and she was sitting on Shesshoumaru's shoulder. I was curled up on my mom's stomach with my head on her chest. Shesshoumaru was carrying her like the humans carried people. I think they called it 'bridal style'. Any way they call it, that was how he carried her.  
  
Rin smiled down at me from her perch.  
  
"Hi!" she said, making me smile at her. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning," I said, sitting up carefully and rubbing my eyes.  
  
"You're finally awake. . ." a voice said. I didn't bother to look up anymore. I already knew who was talking. Shesshoumaru. . .who else?  
  
"Are you hungry Shippo-chan? Rin is hungry. Shesshoumaru-sama said that we'll stop in a little while. Did you have a good sleep? What did you dream about? Are you Kagome-san's real pup? Do you remember your parents? What do they-"  
  
"Rin," Shesshoumaru said. Rin looked at him but he didn't turn his head to face her. "Let him breathe. We'll rest here."  
  
He started to slow down and soon her put Mommy down on some skins he put under the tree. He covered her with the skin of the deer he had caught earlier.  
  
"Go gather firewood," he told us and then turned to that icky toad of his. Rin was still sitting on his shoulder but he didn't mind her until after he told Jaken to watch Mommy. He started walking off and I thought that he'd forgotten that Rin was even on his shoulder. Until I saw his tail curl around her waist and lifted her off. She giggled as she was gently placed back on the ground and quickly ran towards me, taking my hand.  
  
"Come on, Shippo-chan! Let's go gather firewood!" she said and started running, dragging me with her.  
  
By the time we got back, carrying the firewood, Shesshoumaru was already there holding 5 fish. We dropped the firewood and Jaken fixed it so that we could cook the fish. Toad thingy also lit the fire.  
  
In a few minutes we had the cooked fish for breakfast.  
  
After eating, Shesshoumaru told us to stay with Jaken while he looked around. I guess he could sense what was coming next. Too bad I didn't.  
  
I wondered what he was doing so I followed him into the forest. I was looking around a bit when a bear youkai appeared out of nowhere and slashed my side. I was bleeding but alive and I guess I'm lucky to be but it still hurt and I cried out in pain.  
  
It was getting ready to attack again and I was sure that I was gunna be it's dinner when, all of a sudden, it fell to the ground. I was so surprised when it did that I just stood still.  
  
I saw Shesshoumaru in front of me, glaring. I saw Rin to my left and tried to smile at her but my lips wouldn't move. Then, I saw it. Right behind Shesshoumaru was a HUGE army of youkai, ready to attack. I pushed Rin towards a tree and, putting a paw over my wound, ran over to where he had started to fight.  
  
"Go away pup. You're hurt," he said, turning to me. Because he was looking at me he didn't see the youkai behind him. Thinking quickly, I used my FoxFire until Shesshoumaru could kill it. I fought beside him, trying to help whenever I could. I heard a loud roar but ignored it, until I noticed that the youkai weren't attacking US anymore.  
  
I saw my Mommy, at least. . . I THINK it was her. . . But she had red eyes and stripes on her cheeks. Scary. . .  
  
I tried to keep standing, but my vision blurred and started to turn black at the edges.  
  
"Mommy!" I whispered and then I blacked out.'  
  
I think that's what happened. Where was I anyway? I sat up and felt the pain shoot up from my side.  
  
OW! That really hurts!  
  
Huh?  
  
Normal.  
  
Shippo rubbed his eyes just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.  
  
He was in a big soft bed of futon in a HUGE room. It was even bigger that Kaede's hut! There were long white curtains on one side. Maybe there's a balcony out there. . .  
  
Shippo got up and walked to the big door that was to the side. When he stepped out of the room, he wound up in a long hallway. It stretched both ways for a while them both took a turn. Looking first left then right he shrugged his shoulders before going to the right.  
  
'I wonder where this leads. . .Where am I?!'  
  
The hallway split into 2 paths. . .to the left or straight ahead Shippo didn't know. So. . .he did the most logical thing to do. . .Close his eyes and spin around counting to 10. He'd go in whatever direction he was facing when he stopped.  
  
Left one.  
  
After a while. . .  
  
Shippo was hopelessly lost and he stood in front of a big ornate door at the end of a hallway. It was a dead end.  
  
'How do I get out of here?!' he thought and turned around, running and running. He didn't stop, turning left and right in random order. . .until he bumped into something that is. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well, that's that! a longer chapter for ya'll! Hope you like it! by the way.should I still continue this story? Tell me if you think I should! 


	14. chapter 14

WHAT?! I can't believe that some of you guys actually thought that I'd leave that there! Well, my internet was down and it still is so I'm actually uploading this from my friend's house. Lucky me to have a fellow author as a best friend.  
  
well, here goes.  
  
Distant Love  
  
The breath was knocked out of Shippo's small body as he fell to the floor. He got up rubbing his sore backside and glared into golden eyes. To his surprise, a chuckle came from an elegant throat.  
  
"You would do well to fear me pup," Shesshoumaru warned him, still chuckling.  
  
"Well, I don't."  
  
"I noticed. Come, I'm sure that you are hungry," Shesshou said, turning around. But he was stopped from moving away by a tug on his kimono.  
  
"Shesshoumaru-sama, where's my mother?" Shippo aked. Shesshou didn't even turn around and merely said, "Come," before he walked away again, a little kitsune cub still clinging to his kimono.  
  
In the dining room.  
  
Rin was chatting to Kagome, who tried to pay attention but was distracted by thought of her adopted pup. Kagome had woken up that morning, her body unscathed yet feeling heavy from lack of energy. She was still weak and so Shesshoumaru carried her to the dining room so she could eat.  
  
'I don't believe it. How could I have been unconscious for so long?!' Kagome thought.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Kagome woke up to a pounding head and a stiff body. She tried to haul her body up into a sitting position but she could only raise herself a little bit before falling backwards. She groaned.  
  
'Ugh! My head's pounding, my body's stiff and worst of all, I feel so weak!!!' she thought. 'I can't even sit up! What would happen if-'  
  
The door being opened brought her back into reality as Shesshoumaru entered the room.  
  
"Kagome? Are you awake?" he asked softly, stopping beside the bed.  
  
Kagome looked up into his eyes and tried to find her voice so that she could answer but couldn't so she just nodded, her head only moving a few inches.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down on the bed. Kagome shook her head making him raise an eyebrow.  
  
"I see. Maybe a glass of water will help you get your voice back," he said while her eyes widened. "Would you like to sit up?"  
  
Kagome just blinked and he chuckled at her expression.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
He gently helped her sit up and held a glass of water to her lips since her hands were trembling.  
  
"T-thank you." she croaked out after draining the glass.  
  
"You're very welcome. Rin missed you while you were sleeping."  
  
"H-how long.have I been.as-sleep? Shippo?"  
  
"You've been unconscious for 3 days and your pup is still asleep. He lost a lot of blood and he's still weak. Even though his wound was healed he'll still be in a lot of pain when he decides to join us."  
  
Kagome sighed in relief and was about to fall backwards again but Shesshou caught her before she could. He got up after gently laying her down on the pillows.  
  
"Get some rest," he said. "And I'll be back later to bring you to the dining room. Ask a servant if you need anything. They are those yellow lights floating around."  
  
"Bye." Kagome whispered, her eyes already closed.  
  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Kagome sighed and tried to focus on eating and listening to Rin at the same time.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Kagome looked up from her plate to see her adopted pup running towards her so she immediately held her arms out to him. Shippo bounded happily into her arms, hugging her neck and unconsciously suffocating her.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy! I was so worried when I didn't see you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for leaving. So sorry!!!" he sobbed.  
  
"Pup! Let go! Kagome can't breathe!"  
  
Shippo immediately let go and sat down on her lap, his paws to his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, still sobbing although it was more quiet. Kagome wrapped her arms around his small form and hugged him close to her.  
  
Rin watched them hug for a while before she turned to Shesshoumaru, who was standing behind her.  
  
"Rin wants a mommy too!" she told him. He blinked twice before gesturing to Kagome and Shippo.  
  
"Go ahead," he told her. Right before he turned around and strode out of the room.  
  
~end of chapter~  
  
well, that's that! review pepolz! 


	15. chapter 15

The days passed quickly and yet Kagome still didn't have all of her strength back. A week after her 'accident', as Rin called it, she forced herself to get up and go to the dining room.all by herself.  
  
Kagome woke up and was disgusted at her weakness. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, forcing her body to get up. She clutched at the bedpost beside her and hauled herself up. She walked slowly to the closet to her left, each step feeling as if she was walking on knives. Opening the closet was easy as the hinges were kept well oiled.  
  
'This house is more European than Japanese.' she thought and brought the clothes laid out for her to her bed. She saw the servants floating near her and waved them away. She would do this by herself.  
  
Dressing herself was hard as her arms still felt heavy. But by sheer force of will, she managed. But she was tired enough that she was forced to sit down and that's where Rin and Shippo found her later.  
  
They'd wondered why they, meaning Kagome and Shesshoumaru, hadn't joined them for breakfast. So they went looking. And they found out that Shesshoumaru had left the castle early that morning and wouldn't be back until late. Kagome had fallen asleep and was having a VERY nice dream about a certain blue-haired and amber-eyed.er. person.Anyway, she woke up when the two kids flew into her room and she heard a bang, crash and splash. Replay in slow motion.  
  
The door banged open and the two kids flew in. Rin tripped on the hem of her kimono and down she went. But she wasn't alone.Her foot caught Shippo's and he fell too. Both of them skidded across the floor and banged headfirst into a table. The vase on said table fell and ended up on Rin's head, splashing her with water. And they both ended up grinning sheepishly at a stunned Kagome.  
  
"Whoops." Shippo said. "Ehehehe."  
  
"Are you two okay?" Kagome asked, extending a hand to him. Rin grinned at her and stood up as soon as Shippo got off, the vase still on her head. Kagome laughed and got the vase from her head, putting it on the table. "Where's the fire?"  
  
Shippo and Rin were confused.  
  
"What fire?" Rin asked. Kagome smiled at her confusion.  
  
"No, I meant, what was all the hurry about that you couldn't even stop?"  
  
"Shesshoumaru-sama is gone!" Shippo exclaimed, making Kagome lose her smile and her eyes widen.  
  
"Where'd he go?"  
  
"We don't know!" both said. Kagome frowned. She hoped that no demons would attack while he was gone. Her body and power were still weak. Normally, if she was injured it would only take a little while for any wound to heal, but since she was drained of her power and THAT was making her weak, it would take at least a few more days for her to get back to normal. As it was, she couldn't even dress herself without having to rest afterwards. She had, of course, secret reserves of power but they couldn't be used unless it was an emergency.  
  
"Kagome-san, Rin wants to go play outside," Rin said.  
  
"Well, of course you can go but you have to change your clothes first."  
  
"No! Rin want Kagome-chan to play outside too!" she clarified. Kagome bit her lip. How was she supposed to be able to go outside?  
  
"Rin, I can't make it outside yet. But you and Shippo can go, as long as there is someone with you at all times."  
  
Rin's face fell. She'd been planning to show Kagome her favorite spot in the garden. Shippo knew this and quickly thought of a plan. His face lit up and he grinned when he finally thought of something.  
  
"What is it Shippo?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We could get the servants to carry you!" he exclaimed. Kagome's eyes widened. Whatever she'd been expecting, it sure wasn't this.  
  
"I don't think they can carry me." she said. Shippo shook his head. He knew they could because he'd seen them carrying things around the house.  
  
"They can too," he told her and Rin bobbed her head up and down in approval. Kagome looked at each of them before sighing.  
  
"I'm not going to get out of this, am I?"  
  
Shippo shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Sorry, Mother but you just HAVE to go outside today."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, her dazzling purple eyes becoming mere slits. Her adopted pup was up to something. But what?  
  
"Why do you want me to go outside so badly, and before you answer that, Rin. I want you to change before you catch your death of cold."  
  
Rin obediently went to her own room to change, thus leaving Kagome and Shippo alone.  
  
"Now, tell me your excuse."Kagome told him, running a hand through her fiery locks of hair. Shippo sighed. He didn't like this.not at all.  
  
"You've been inside too long and it's starting to show. You're getting paler, Mommy, and pretty soon we won't be able to tell you apart from your curtains."  
  
"Fine, I was longing for the sun anyway.besides," she said, winking at him. "I don't want to end up looking like a curtain, now do I?"  
  
"Yes!" Shippo yelled before jumping into Kagome's lap and hugging her. At that moment, Rin cam back in, dressed in a fresh kimono. She looked at Shippo, who was still hugging Kagome.  
  
"Why is Shippo-chan so happy?" she asked.  
  
"Because I'm going outside with you today," Kagome replied before patting Shippo on the head, who's ears were ringing because of Rin's yell. "Come on. It's not fair that the servants will have to carry you too." And Shippo bounded off of her lap.  
  
Kagome's chair began glowing because of all the servants surrounding it. With all of them there, it was easy for them to carry her into the garden. They had to follow Rin's directions on where to put her because Kagome had her eyes closed. They left after providing a picnic for the trio. Kagome sniffed the air appreciatively.  
  
"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked.  
  
"Alright. Open your eyes Kagome-chan!" Rin said.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. They were near a small lake surrounded by cherry trees. And since it was spring, cherry blossoms drifted down, causing ripples in the water. She smiled and looked around her, taking in every detail.  
  
"It's beautiful," she breathed. It was more than that. Only one word could actually describe the beauty of that place.magical. It was a magical place.  
  
"Thank you, Rin and Shippo, for making me go outside." Shippo just grinned while Rin started twirling around. She made such a pretty picture, with sakura blossoms falling all around her that Kagome couldn't help but smile. She'd remember every detail, so that she could paint it later.  
  
They spent the day relaxing outside, unmindful of the cruel intentions of a chosen few.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Shesshoumaru growled as he ran through the forest. Some darn cat youkai had trespassed on his land and hunted his animals. He'd killed them easily enough for their audacity. But he was worried about the fact that he'd left Kagome and the two pups so defenceless. And after he got back to his house.he realised that he'd had enough reason to worry.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Earlier.  
  
Rin and Shippo were playing tag around the garden when Kagome sensed something.  
  
"Rin! Shippo!" Both looked at her. "Come here. NOW!" she yelled, but it was too late.  
  
A dark blur swooped down from a tree, grabbing the two kids before stopping a short distance away. There stood Inuyasha, Rin under one arm and Shippo under the other, smirking at Kagome. A short, cruel laugh came from behind a sakura tree and Kikyo stepped out of the shadows, walking slowly towards Inuyasha.  
  
He grinned at the look of horror on Kagome's face as she realised what was going on.  
  
"Say goodbye to your little friends, Bitch," Kikyo spat at her.  
  
They walked into the forest but were obviously shocked when Kikyo fell to the ground, her legs in little pieces.  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and ripped him into shreds, being extra careful not to hit the pups with her claws. He collapsed into a pile of dust, making the two kids drop to the ground.  
  
While they were rubbing their sore body parts, Kagome brought her attention to Kikyo, who was still on the ground, not having mover from the place she'd fallen. How could she without any legs?  
  
Kagome growled as she shot an arrow that hit Kagome's side.  
  
She brought her claws together forcefully, creating a tiny tornado of slashes that were headed right towards Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo screamed as she lost her soul, or rather, the bit of soul that she'd stolen from Kagome.  
  
That's when Shesshou came in, looking very worried. He saw what was happening and turned to Shippo and Rin.  
  
"Get back to the castle, both of you!" he yelled and rushed towards Kagome.  
  
She kneeled on the ground, a smile on her lips and a hand pressed to her wound.  
  
A green something came out of Kikyo's body, what was left of it, and floated over it for a few seconds, shimmering. Then it headed towards Kagome, wrapping her whole body in a shimmering silver green fog.  
  
When it cleared, a full female youkai stood in the place of Kagome. The very one she had turned into in her dream.  
  
Shesshoumaru's jaw dropped, literally.  
  
'Kami.' he thought. 


	16. chapter 16

Hello hello! Well, I'm back with another chappie and thanks to all of those people reading and reviewing. Well, enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Distant Love chapter 16  
  
She was beautiful. So beautiful that it was almost sinful.  
  
Long black hair cascaded down her back stopping just below her butt. Her was so black in the light it looked blue and her eyes.gods her eyes. If he had loved her amethyst iris' then he could just kill himself because he didn't think he'd seen anything so lovely. They were a shiny, silvery green. The only other time he'd seen such a green was when his mother was still alive. Only she'd had eyes like those.  
  
And even then, they couldn't compare to Kagome.  
  
Reluctantly, he tore his gaze away from her eyes and started to look her over again.  
  
Her ears had left the top of her head and whenever the wind blew hard enough, you'd see ears that looked just like his on either side of her face. Her tail had also turned into the deep midnight shade of her hair, but near the tip it lightened to a royal blue.  
  
Because her bangs had also grown a bit, they covered her mark.  
  
In the center of her forehead was a blue crescent moon with a star beside it, between the two points.  
  
Two blue strips appeared on each of her cheeks and that was clearly visible to Shesshou. The mark, though, was not.  
  
Kagome looked at Shesshoumaru and smiled.  
  
He rushed to her side, after picking his jaw back up from the floor.  
  
'I didn't think he could show emotions like that,' she thought. She cut him off before he could talk.  
  
"Shesshie, I need a favor." she said, still smiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you catch me please?" she asked before closing her eyes and swaying on her feet, she fell. Shesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her question and caught her easily.  
  
But that was BEFORE a green light enveloped her.  
  
He frowned and brought her inside after it disappeared. He would find out what it was later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
well, that's that.  
  
see ya'll in the next chappie. Hopefully, I'll have it out sooner this time.ehehehe.^_^; 


	17. chapter 17

Hi hello! I'm ba-ack!!! Sorry for the short chappie last time but hopefully this will make up for it. I just had to stop there. Hope that you all understand! Ciao!  
  
& * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * &  
  
Kagome.  
  
I opened my eyes because of the sun shining on my face. How long was I out this time? I swear! Every time I close my eyes, I end up somewhere new.  
  
EK! What happened anyway?  
  
I looked at my hands. No change there, except for the stripes around my wrists. They looked suspiciously like Fluffy's.  
  
Speaking of Fluffy.Where is he?  
  
I sat up on what I realised was a bed. Western style so I guess that means that I'm still in Shesshie's house.  
  
Normal.  
  
Kagome looked around at the HUGE room she was in.  
  
'This must be one of the main rooms in the family wing,' she thought.  
  
Sliding off the bed, she was surprised to discover that her body couldn't support her weight. Her legs were shaky and her feet were weak. So much so that she was going to end up flat on the floor!  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing her now sore backside.  
  
'I'm lucky I'm not that heavy,' she thought as she hauled herself back up again. 'Geez! How long was I out anyway?'  
  
She practised walking around the room before deciding to go take a bath. And wow, lucky her. There was a folded kimono on the table beside the bed.  
  
She unfolded it, thinking that it must be for her.  
  
Kagome gasped. It was beautiful!  
  
A deep sea green with white jasmine flowers patterned on the sleeves. The bottom was white with speckles of green, making a sort of foam-like effect. It truly looked like the sea.  
  
She spotted a white obi neatly folded on the desk. 'It must've been under the kimono,' she thought, putting the kimono on the bed.  
  
She snatched up the obi and realised that it wasn't a pure white one like she'd thought. Rather, it had a white background where lavender flowers were floating downwards.  
  
She gathered her things for the bath: soap, shampoo, and her new kimono and obi.  
  
Kagome opened the door to find herself in a long corridor.  
  
"Which way, which way?" she asked to no one in particular, a finger tapping her cheek.  
  
She got an idea and smacked her head for mot thinking of it sooner.  
  
'Baka!' she scolded herself. 'Just sniff it out!'  
  
She turned to her left and then to her right, stopping in front of intricately carved double doors.  
  
"Found it!" she singsonged and then giggled, pushing the doors open.  
  
Kagome headed straight to the wash area, which was behind a door. She found a basin of hot water waiting for her there.  
  
After she washed away all the dirt and grim from her body, she went back outside and got into the water.  
  
She sighed and relaxed as the hot water caressed her muscles.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"I better get out of here before I turn into a prune."  
  
She went out side after putting on her new kimono, which fit her perfectly.  
  
'Hmm,' she thought while walking in some random direction. 'I wonder where Fluffy and the kids are.'  
  
She stopped when she came in front of another set of carved doors. This one had a phoenix and a dragon flying in the air, fighting.  
  
Knowing that she probably shouldn't and yet knowing that she just HAD to, she pushed the doors open.  
  
3 youkai were sitting at a table arguing with Shesshoumaru, who was, as usual, emotionless.  
  
All eyes turned to her when she opened the door, probably wondering who she was and why she was interrupting a VERY important meeting.  
  
She tried to get back outside but Shesshie would have none of that. And all he said was one word!  
  
"Come," he said, and she came, closing the door behind her, keeping her eyes on the floor.  
  
"These are my fellow lords. Cyrus, Lord of the North. Kail, Lord of the South. And Koulas, Lord of the East," Shesshoumaru told her, gesturing to each one.  
  
She looked at each of them closer and was surprised to see that Cyrus was a wolf, Koulas was an inu-youkai, while Kail was a kitsune.  
  
Cyrus had long blue hair tied up in a ponytail and shiny sky blue eyes. Kail had brown hair with black streaks and ebony eyes.  
  
Koulas' coloring puzzled Kagome. His hair was a deep black with red streaks and his eyes a soft mint green. Green was a rare and odd eye color for youkai.  
  
She then noticed something very, VERY weird.  
  
Cyrus' mark was a shiny blue diamond and Kail had a bright orange circle in the middle of their foreheads. But Koulas had an upside down crescent moon with a star below it.  
  
Kagome looked to Shesshoumaru in confusion.  
  
She knew that all youkai markings were unique but that the royalty markings never differed in shapes, only placement and color.  
  
So why on EARTH did some youkai lord have the same shape of markings as she did?!  
  
& * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * &  
  
oh and yeah, she only saw the markings when she took a bath. It didn't freak her out that much. If anything, she was happy that she looked like a normal youkai. A full one that is.  
  
see ya'll next time and please read and review! You know the drill.  
  
follow the little arrow over there.  
  
l l l l l l \ / \ /  
  
and press the little blue button!!! Thanks!!! And CIAO!!!! 


	18. chapter 18

Hi! I'm back and sorry, sorry, sorry!!! Gomenosai! Honto ni gomenosai!!!  
  
& * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * &  
  
Kagome looked to Shesshoumaru in confusion.  
  
Koulas was staring at her oddly, like he was trying to.remember or something.  
  
"Kagome?" he said finally as she looked back at him.  
  
"How.do you know my name?" she asked.  
  
"I-well, that is- you see.I'm your father."  
  
"My.father?!" Kagome exclaimed and unknowingly latched onto Shesshoumaru's arm.  
  
"It would be better if we discussed this in private," Shesshoumaru said and started for the door. A confused miko-turned-youkai on his arm, a stunned youkai lord following him and a couple of silent and confused youkai lords left behind.  
  
He made his way towards his library, where they wouldn't be disturbed.  
  
Once there, he sat down on his favorite leather chair and gestured for Koulas to sit across from him. Kagome was at a loss. Where should she sit?  
  
Lucky for her, Shesshoumaru solved that problem by hauling her down into his lap.  
  
She was furious! Ooh! The nerve!!!  
  
She was going to start shouting at him when she saw the amusement twinkling in his eyes.  
  
Kagome huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, mumbling the word 'jerk' under her breath.  
  
THAT got a chuckle from her supposed 'father'.  
  
"What?" she asked, making him laugh harder.  
  
"You're just like your mother!" he blurted and started holding his sides as Kagome pouted.  
  
A firm cough brought them both to their senses.  
  
"If we could remain serious for long enough to get back to explanations..?" Shesshoumaru said. He clasped his hands around Kagome's waist, making her lean against him and put her head on his shoulder. Which, of course, earned them a growl from Koulas.  
  
"So." Kagome said. "How'd you become my dad and how do you know that I'm really your daughter?"  
  
"I was injured in the Great War and fell into the well. Your mother found me and nursed me back to health. We fell in love, yadda yadda yadda."  
  
"Short story." Kagome commented, sweatdropping.  
  
Koulas nodded. "Very," he agreed.  
  
"That does not explain why she is a full youkai," Shesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded. She'd wanted to know that too.  
  
At that, Koulas burst into another laughing fit.  
  
"I can't believe she didn't tell you, the little devil! Anyway," he said when his laughing had turned into just chuckles. "You're mom is an inu- youkai. She was adopted by the Higurashi family because she had miko powers. Oh, and your grandpa doesn't know 'cause your grandma put a spell on your mom so she'd look human."  
  
"Oh! So that's why mom always knew when I was." Kagome said, trailing off her line of thought.  
  
Now she had two pairs of curious eyes aimed at her. 'Great.'  
  
"Was what?" her dad asked.  
  
"Um, nothing. So what happens now?"  
  
"Normally a princess would live with her family until she was mated so I guess I take you back to the Eastern Lands until you're mated." Koulas shrugged. He had absolutely no experience with kids.  
  
"I'm not going," she said, shocking him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not leaving Shippo and Rin and I wouldn't DREAM of taking them with me."  
  
Kagome stood up and walked over to Koulas. She smiled at him before she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.  
  
Shesshie chuckled at her cuteness. That is. until her royal cuteness popped her head back inside the room.  
  
"See you later Fluffy!" she said, grinning and then she took off.  
  
He couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing.  
  
& * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * &  
  
welp? How'd you guys like that ey? Don't forget to read and review!!! CIAO!!!  
  
Oh baby do you know what's worth? Ooh heaven is a place on earth!  
  
Um, CIAO!!!!^_^; 


	19. chapter 19

Hello hello! Well, I'm back with another chapter and hopefully this one will keep you guys satisfied for a while cause I had to squeeze this one out. Yup, you guessed it! Major writers block going on. oh well, hopefully it'll be gone after a while so, yeah I'll be working on another fic for a few days.don't kill me!!! onegai!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kagome dragged Koulas about half-way to the gardens before he could gain his senses.  
  
He stopped in his tracks making Kagome look at him.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Where are we going? And who are these two people you were saying you couldn't leave?"  
  
Kagome grinned.  
  
"Oh. That. Well, I'm going to introduce you to my pups."  
  
Koulas' jaw dropped.  
  
"Pups?!" he sputtered.  
  
"Yes! Pups. Now come on!" she said and started dragging him with her. She gestured for him to keep quiet when they reached the garden.  
  
Shippo was racing along followed by Rin. Apparently, they were playing tag.and Shippo was cheating.  
  
She kept quiet, hoping that Shippo wouldn't notice her, and tripped him. He started tumbling and Rin caught him but she fell too.  
  
"Aw Mom!" Shippo whined. "And I was winning too!"  
  
Rin jumped up and ran to Kagome who scooped her up. Shippo did the same and was also scooped up.  
  
She gave them each a lick on the cheek making them squirm and giggle.  
  
"Okaa-san!!" Rin squealed and wiggled until she got loose while Shippo did the same.  
  
"Shippo, Rin. I'd like you to meet my father, the Lord of the Eastern Lands, Koulas."  
  
"If he's your otou-san, Kagome-okaa-san, that makes him our oji-chan, right?" Rin asked.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you Oji-chan!" she squealed, making Koulas smile. He, unlike the other demon lords, didn't actually seek out humans to kill.  
  
"Dad, this is Shippo and Rin," Kagome said and then gestured for the two kids to go and play.  
  
"A human and kitsune. Why would you claim them?"  
  
"Because I love them. They are truly like pups to me now. And Shesshoumaru claimed Rin before I did."  
  
"Impossible. The guy hates the stench of mortals."  
  
"Don't we all? Besides, Rin doesn't smell."  
  
"So.you like Shesshoumaru huh?"  
  
"DAD!!!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Shessh! I was just kidding!"  
  
"You talk too modern for you not to have lived in the future. Why didn't you come see me before?"  
  
"I did. When you were still small.just before Souta was born actually."  
  
"Is Souta really my brother?"  
  
"Ehehe.yes. I married your mother when I went through the well the first time. I travelled back and forth for a few years but for some reason, I couldn't go back after your brother was born."  
  
"Yeah, that I can understand. But why don't I remember you?!"  
  
"You're saying you don't remember me?"  
  
Koulas smiled and closed his eyes. His hair grew shorter and his markings all disappeared. When he opened his eyes, Kagome was surprised to see that he looked very different.  
  
"I guess red hair, marks, claws and fangs can do that to a guy.' she thought.  
  
"Do I look familiar now?" the human version of Koulas asked her. Kagome smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"Now you look familiar dad!" she said. She started to remember his face when she was around 6 or 7. "You even used to take me to the park!"  
  
They talked for a while and then made their way back inside. After, of course, Koulas changed back into the proud and mighty, although somewhat silly, Lord of the Eastern Lands.  
  
"Hey dad?" Kagome asked while they walked to the dining room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are we related to Shesshoumaru?"  
  
"No, not very closely. But all inu-youkai are related to each other somehow."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Take your mother for example. As it turns out, she's my sister's brother- in-law's niece's sister's cousin. Or something like that."  
  
"O~kay."  
  
They stopped before a big wooden door which had a youkai servant girl standing in fornt of it. She bowed to both of them in respect.  
  
"Milord and Milady. I have been waiting for your arrival," she said.  
  
Kagome smiled at her.  
  
"Hi! I'm Kagome. Who are you?" Kagome asked. The servant was about to answer but Koulas cut her off.  
  
"This is Toki. She was my sister's servant before she became my assistant," he said, making Toki look at him in horror. She had heard the use of the past tense.  
  
"Milord! What have I done to earn such displeasure?!" Toki asked.  
  
"Nothing but excellence, Toki, and yet.I know that you yearn for your old duties. Which is why I now give you to my daughter, Kagome."  
  
"Dad! You can't do that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause she has to want to stay with me. I'll only take her if she wants to stay with me instead."  
  
"Which do you prefer Toki?"  
  
"I am honored that you would trust me with a child of yours, Milord," Toki said and bowed again.  
  
"Great! I have a new friend!" Kagome said excitedly. "You can eat with us Toki!"  
  
Kagome opened the door and walked inside. The two other lords were seated at the table along with 2 female youkai that appeared to be their mates.  
  
Shesshoumaru was seated at the head of the table, as always, with Rin to his left, and an empty seat for Kagome at his right. Shippo was in the middle of three empty seats.two to his left, one to his right, for Toki, Koulas, and Kagome.  
  
Shesshoumaru stood up when Kagome walked into the room with a big smile on her face.  
  
"You are late," he said, making her frown. At least until she saw that he was only teasing.  
  
'Oh so THAT'S how you want to play,' Kagome thought and sat down I her chair beside Shippo. Toki and her dad sat beside each other to his left.  
  
"So sorry, Sess. We got a little side-tracked on the way," Kagome explained, making sure to use the most unembarrassing nickname for him. He nodded and sat down in his seat.  
  
Kail snorted at the nickname anyway.  
  
"You would allow her to address you so casually, Shesshoumaru? You are growing soft!" he teased.  
  
"She may do as she wished," Shesshou replied, waving away the insult. Food began floating in and was set before them. Their wine glasses were filled, except for the children's, and Koulas stood up.  
  
"Before we formally begin partaking of this marvellous feast," he said and gestured for Kagome to stand. When she was standing, he continued with his formal speech. "I would like to take this opportunity to introduce to you all my heir and daughter, Lady Kagome."  
  
Cyro and Kail, as well as their mates were shocked. The Eastern Lands was the richest of the four and Koulas had refused to take a mate for as long as they could remember. And now this?!  
  
"Have you proof of this claim Kolas?" Cyro asked, growling.  
  
At this, Kagome parted her bangs to reveal her mark, the crescent moon with a star painfully obvious to whoever cared to look.  
  
"But you have no mate so she is a bastard," Cyro's mate spat.  
  
Kagome glared at her. She had hair a dark shade of yellow and a red line on her forehead. Pale red triangles rested on her cheekbones and a pinkish scar on her neck.  
  
Shesshoumaru resisted the urge to slit her throat for saying that about his Kagome.  
  
'How dare she say such a thing about my chosen mate?!' he thought and rose from his seat, his eyes and markings flashing a deep crimson.  
  
Kagome saw his anger and put a hand on his arm, catching his attention. She gave him a look and he tried to calm down, sitting back down in his chair.  
  
She turned back to face Cyro's mate who claimed her to be a bastard.  
  
"She is no bastard. The reason that I resisted all of your efforts to have me mated was because I was already had a mate," Koulas stated.  
  
"You can not prove that!" Cyro's mate ground out while Koulas chuckled.  
  
"Don't be so sure Mirai!" he said and pulled the kimono he was wearing away from his neck. A pink scar showed on his shoulder. "I have a mate, a daughter and a son. I name that son, called Souta, the next in line to Kagome. Should Kagome be mated to another Lord, I give the tittle of heir to Souta."  
  
Kagome was getting tired of all this. Tired and hungry.  
  
"Accept it so we can eat already!" she exclaimed, shocking those who didn't know her all that well.  
  
"Sit down Kagome. You may eat," Shesshou told her. She huffed and plopped down into her chair, crossing her arms. "I don't need permission to eat, Shesshie."  
  
"Your stomach's growl were starting to bother me," Shesshou retorted, surprising all the other lords again. He wasn't known to respond to anyone like that.  
  
"Koulas, we accept your statement and your daughter. Although, we would like to see you mate and son, we accept you daughter," Cyro said. Koulas smiled and Kail grinned at him.  
  
"We also accept that your daughter is hungry!" Kail said, making Koulas laugh and sit down.  
  
"Let us eat," Shesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome reached for a large piece of meat and put it on her plate, starting to slice it into small pieces with her claws. She put it on Shippo's plate and noticed that Shesshoumaru was doing the same for Rin. Not only that, the other lords noticed too.  
  
When Shesshoumaru's eyes met hers she saw something else aside from the teasing, the amusement and even the laughter. It was warm and caring. Sort of like the feeling you got when you knew that you were safe with that person.  
  
Her eyes widened when she realised what the look was. It was love. Kagome sighed inwardly and turned back to her food.  
  
'So he's learned to love Rin.I wish he could love me too.Wait! Kagome, what the hell are you thinking?!'  
  
Shesshoumaru's lips twitched as he watched the expressions flit across Kagome's face. Resignation, wishfullness(in other words.an emotion he didn't recognise!), shock, and anger. What she had to be angry about, he had no idea!  
  
After dinner.  
  
Cyro and Kail along with their mates said their goodbyes to their host.  
  
Cyro nodded to Shesshoumaru and he changed into his true form.a big wolf which charged away into the forest. Mirai bowed before going after her mate, not bothering to change into her true form.  
  
In a corridor.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Kagome turned around to see Shippo about to ram straight into her. She automatically spread her arms and caught him when he jumped up. She almost lost her balance and was trying to get it back when something knocked her over backwards.  
  
"Oof!" she exclaimed and looked down at her legs to see what had knocked her down, although she had a pretty good idea. "Rin!"  
  
"Whoops." she said and she and Shippo both got up so Kagome could stand.  
  
Kail's mate, who had orange hair and a blue line going up from each of her eyebrows, walked over to Kagome who was now holding both Shippo and Rin in her arms.  
  
"Hello, Lady Kagome. My name is Kira. I was wondering what such a young kit would be doing away from his parents. I was hoping that you would be kind enough to tell me.?"  
  
"I claim him and this girl."  
  
"I see. It's not everyday, after all, that a youkai would claim a kitsune and ningen as it's own. Well, I hope that we can be friends, Lady Kagome."  
  
"Kagome, please." Kira nodded, accepting the gesture of friendship offered.  
  
"Kagome. I hope to see you soon. Perhaps Shesshoumaru shall take you to the annual youkai ball next month? That is, if he won't be too busy keeping his hands off of you." Kagome blushed at her comment, making Kira laugh. "How long have you been a demon?"  
  
Kagome looked at her, stunned. "How did you know?"  
  
"That you weren't born youkai? You didn't sense things as clearly as the rest of us and your ears didn't even twitch when a loud noise was made near you earlier. A normal youkai with his senses open, as they should have been, would have heard their ears ringing for a while. My only explanation for that is that you weren't used to your senses and had shut them down to prevent harm to those near you and also because you felt safe here. So, since I have most likely figured it out by myself.you must not hesitate to tell me."  
  
"I only turned into a full youkai yesterday when my soul was completed."  
  
"You mother was probably a youkai with miko powers correct?"  
  
"Yes. But I was born a ningen and so was my brother. And my mother appears to be human. A spell was put on her by her adoptive family."  
  
"Ah, yes. The concealment spell. It was the very first spell I had to learn to protect myself. It affects the offspring if not taken off when the offspring are born until their 18th year or if they are in mortal danger of dying. I take it that you were at death's door?"  
  
"I really don't know. And you say that you know the spell? how? I thought only miko's could." Kagome trailed off when she got a look from Kira. "Ooh.I get it. so you're a youkai miko too!"  
  
While they were talking, they made their way outside. They had no problems talking in front of the pups as they weren't listening anyway. They were playing with Shippo's illusion leaf. Rather, Rin was playing with his leaf while Shippo looked on in horror.  
  
As soon as they reached the gardens and Rin saw her adoptive father, Shesshoumaru, she wiggled free from Kagome, running towards him with Shippo right behind her.  
  
"Shesshoumaru has laid claim to the girl as well, yes?" Kira asked when she saw Rin latch onto Shesshoumaru's legs and him patting her on the head. Shippo just stayed at a distance until Rin tagged him and ran off.  
  
~X~  
  
"So, Shesshoumaru.don't take too long before laying our claim or else she might be taken away from you," Kail said, trying to tease and warn his close friend at the same time.  
  
"This Shesshoumaru knows not of which you speak."  
  
"Ok, fine. But you were being a little too obvious."  
  
"."  
  
"Oh come on! Even Koulas knew that you liked her and that's why he made that silly thing with his heir. Everybody know that you're the only lord that's not mated anymore after that little 'revelation' he made!" Kail exclaimed. He sighed when he didn't get an answer and called for his mate, Kira.  
  
~X~  
  
"Ara, I must go, Kagome-chan. Don't forget to ask Shesshou-kun to take you to the ball. Tell him if he doesn't then you will shout his worst nickname ever to the entire world!" Kira said, giggling. "I will see you there, Kagome-chan. In the meantime, take good care of your kit. He will need you more now that he is growing up." She bowed to Kagome, who giggled while bowing in return. She made her way over to where her mate was waiting and bowed to her gracious host, Shesshoumaru.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Shesshoumaru for having us over at your castle."  
  
"Bye!" Kail said and both him and Kira transformed into something with wings and took off for their own lands.  
  
Kagome turned to Shesshoumaru.  
  
"Sess, can you please take me to the well in Inuyasha's forest?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts. You can not go until you have mastered all of your new technique's and powers," he said and walked away, heading for his study.  
  
"FLUFFY!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
whew! That was a long chapter. Hopefully, like I said before.this thing will keep you guys off my back for a while. My back was starting to ache from the pressure.  
  
you know the drill. read and review or no more chapters!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
*starts coughing* ek, THAT hurt my throat. WATER!!! 


	20. chapter 20

Hello there!!! I'm back and ready to go. I'm apologising right now if this chappie is a little. . .um, short.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
'Ooh the nerve!' Kagome thought. She'd been training ever since the other lords left and that was two weeks ago! Shesshoumaru hadn't been going easy on her either. Probably because she'd called him Fluffy. . .  
  
'I can't believe it!' she fumed. Kagome had just found out that her dad had gone to visit her family. And she wasn't even allowed outside! Plus, she hadn't seen the pups in a week. 'Besides, I thought that the well wouldn't let dad in??!'  
  
Boy, was she mad! And someone was going to pay for it. Her eyes flashed red as she paced around her room. She glanced out the window and saw the moon, just a bit bigger than a half, shining in the sky.  
  
She needed to calm down and a walk out in the garden just might do it.  
  
She looked down at the plain yukata she was wearing. Well, why not? No one was going to see her anyway, right?  
  
It was night and there weren't any people hanging around outside. . . at least, none that she knew of.  
  
She glanced outside again and sniffed the air. Nothing.  
  
'Good,' she thought.  
  
Kagome's ears twitched and her fangs gleamed in the moonlight. She jumped out the window and landed on her hands doing a backflip to land on her feet.  
  
'I guess all the training Fluffy made me do had it's advantages. . .'  
  
Kagome sniffed the air again, making sure that no one was in the immediate vicinity before heading to the lake in the middle of the gardens.  
  
It wasn't all that big of a lake, but it was peaceful there. It always had a sort of calming effect on her. Ever since she found it after storming off two weeks ago, grumbling about haughty demon lords that had a stick up their ass.  
  
When she got there, the wind was blowing gently through the branches of tall and old trees that surrounded a magnificent lake. The tips of an old willow trees' leaves just barely touched the water on which the moon was reflected.  
  
The moon was bright and clear, the sky. . .cloudless, showing off her vast array of shining stars.  
  
It was. . .breathtaking.  
  
Kagome smiled and sat down beside the willow trees' roots, which were on the very edge. Another step, and she would've fallen in.  
  
Kagome.  
  
I let my feet dangle in the cool water as I relaxed my back against the tree.  
  
I wasn't supposed to be outside but I went out anyway. . .once in a while. It was either go out and relax or go crazy!  
  
Everyday for the past two weeks, Fluffy-sama himself has been waking me up and training me in the dojo.  
  
He tells me that I'm the first person that he's ever trained. Lucky me, right? WRONG!  
  
Hey, it's not like I don't like him teaching me all these 'things'. I love it! it's just that. . . I don't see why I wasn't allowed outside or to even see my own pups.  
  
Yes, my own pups.  
  
I officially claimed both Shippo and Rin as dictated in youkai custom. Shesshoumaru had already claimed Rin, so when I claimed her too. . .well. . .Let's just say that she isn't a normal ningen anymore!  
  
Now she has a purple upside-down crescent moon on her forehead and purple strips on her wrists and cheeks. Her hair is pretty much the same a before except that now she the tips of it is white. It grew all the way down to the floor and a good 12 inches are solid white. Her bangs grew out too and now reach down enough to cover her eyes. They too are a solid white. But the biggest change of all was the fluffy raven black and white-tipped tail that she grew. . .YUP! Rin was now a dog demon. . .  
  
Shippo, since only I claimed him, didn't change much. A couple of things like blue strips appeared on his wrists and cheeks. Ooh! And his fox paws? They turned into feet with the cutest little claws. . .His orange tail stayed pretty much the same, except that it got linger and now has a blue stripe running down the middle.  
  
I sighed and looked into the water. I sensed someone near and smirked.  
  
'Oh no you don't!' I thought and swished my tail. . .  
  
Normal.  
  
Kagome leaned back and closed her eyes. She knew HE was coming. Lucky her. . .  
  
A figure hid behind a tree, making sure to keep downwind of the demoness. It wanted to watch. . .but not be seen.  
  
She sighed and put a hand to her temples.  
  
He obviously forgot about the fact that she still had her miko powers. . .  
  
"You can come out now, Shesshie. . ." she said.  
  
Shesshoumaru stepped out from behind the shadows of the tree and waked towards her.  
  
"If I recall correctly, you were not to be allowed outside. Or perhaps. . . I'm mistaken?"  
  
Kagome grinned and opened her eyes to find that he was closer to her than she expected.  
  
"You're right. I'm not allowed outside, or to eat with my pups, to touch my pups, OR," she said. She'd started out with a happy tone that quickly deteriorated and became darker and more upset with every word spoken. "To even SEE MY OWN PUPS!!!" she screamed making him cringe. She'd almost busted his eardrums for a second there. . .  
  
He looked at her red face and glittering eyes and sighed.  
  
"Do you even know how it feels? To be separated from them for so long. . ." she cried, shining tears trickling down the ivory skin on her face.  
  
"Kagome. . ."  
  
The next thing that she knew, she was enveloped in a warm embrace. . .by SHESSHOUMARU?!  
  
"I'm sorry. . ." Shesshoumaru whispered, the words muffled by her hair. Kagome couldn't believe her ears! The great demon lord Shesshoumaru told her that he was sorry and NOW, he had his ARMS around her WAIST!!!  
  
Just WHAT was the world COMING to?!?!?!!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
hopefully, that'll hold you guys off for a while. happy reading!!! *flashes peace sign* PEACE DUDES!!!  
  
*looks around* hmmm...was it just me or. . .WAS THAT TOTALLY LAME?!!!!  
  
See ya'll lata!!! 


	21. chapter 21

Well, I'm here with another chapter. Hope ya'll like it and don't flame me. . . I know I promised some lemon and so here it is. . .even though I know that my pathetic attempt sucked. . .big time.  
  
So at least TRY to enjoy alright? I'm also sorry about the semi-long wait for this thing to come out. I really didn't expect it to take me this long to finish writing this chapter. I won't be posting as soon anymore(if you can call that soon!) because school starts on Monday and I'll be swamped for sure. But.I'll still update and thank you to the loyal reviewers who got me this far. I'm sure that I don't need to mention your names anymore because you all know who you are!!! *smileys*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Slowly, Kagome's hands went up to encircle the Demon Lord's elegant neck. Blushing a little, she smiled when he pulled her closer to his warm body. They stayed in that position for a while, not moving but merely enjoying each other's soothing company.  
  
Her eyes widened and she gasped when something. . .something warm and wet sucked gently on her neck. Sesshoumaru was kissing her neck making her moan out loud.  
  
"Sess. . ."she whispered, only to shiver as he started placing light, butterfly kisses up her jaw to her ear. . .  
  
"Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked, his lips brushing against her ear, sending tiny shivers up and down her spine. . .  
  
She pulled away slightly, aware that if she didn't get a hold of her senses soon, she'd fall for his gorgeous charms. . .and that would be disastrous. Kagome faced him, her hands on her hips and a demanding look on her face.  
  
"And what. . .EXACTLY. . . did you think you were doing?" she asked. He smiled at her, not one of his creepy smiles that just screamed at you to run and hide, but a true smile that lit up his face and made him al LEAST 10 times as handsome as he already was. Naturally, when she saw it. . .she positively melted.  
  
'Damn. . .talk about a secret weapon!' she thought.  
  
"I would have thought it was obvious. . ." he purred.  
  
'And since when do dog demons purr?!' she thought. 'But then again, since when could anyone travel back and forth in time?  
  
Unfortunately for Kagome, all her thoughts flew out the window as soon as Sesshoumaru kissed her on the lips.  
  
At first she was shocked but she started responding to his touch, the way he was being so gentle. . .  
  
His fangs grazed her bottom lip and she gasped which allowed him access to the inside of her sweet mouth. Sesshoumaru's tongue caressed hers and she felt herself melt. . .melt into his arms that is.  
  
She whimpered when he finally pulled away to get some much needed air, making him chuckle. She needed the air as much as he did and she was complaining?!  
  
"Kagome. . ." he said once both of them caught their breath. "Kagome, I love you. I. . . I want you here. . .beside me forever. Be my Queen, my Lady. . .Kagome. . .will you be my mate?" he asked, clasping both of her tiny hands in his larger ones.  
  
Kagome's eyes started to water. He looked so. . .so. . .so darn hopeful and she did love him. But that didn't make it any easier to tell him that. . .  
  
"Sess, I. . .I. . .I know you love me and all-" she started to say but Sesshoumaru had turned away, thinking he was being rejected. He was starting to walk away, a strange moisture in his eyes, and she grabbed his hand turning him around to face her.  
  
"I can't believe you! Here I am, trying to think of a way to tell you that I love you too and you just WALK AWAY!!!" she screamed, red leaking into her emerald orbs.  
  
Sesshou was overwhelmed. . .so much so that the normally unflappable taiyoukai started to stutter in his sheer joy.  
  
"Y-you feel t-the s-same?!" he cried, hugging her close as if he'd never let go. "I- I'd hoped, but I never- I thought- You were. . ."  
  
Kagome laughed at his reaction and took his face into her hands, looking deep into his eyes smiling all the while.  
  
"Fluffy, calm down! You're babbling!!!" she said before kissing him soundly on the lips.  
  
He panted for a while afterwards and for the second time in his life after knowing Kagome, was VERY glad that his kimono was baggy.  
  
He scooped her up into his arms bridal style and gave her a rakish grin that made her heart stop.  
  
"I think we should continue this in our room. . ." he told her and got slapped playfully on the arm. Using his demon speed he made it to his chambers in record time.  
  
He set her gently on the soft futon and gave her a passionate kiss before ripping his claws through the plain yukata she'd been wearing.  
  
"You won't be needing that anymore. . ." he said and bent down to kiss her but was met with a pout.  
  
"Not fair. You still have your clothes on while I don't. . ." she complained which made him in while I don't. . ." she complained which made him chuckle and shrug out of hi clothing. Leaning over her, he was now completely naked.  
  
He kissed her again, enjoying the sweet taste of her mouth while his fingers, and claws, played with her nipples. She arched her body to his, enjoying the feeling of naked flesh against flesh.  
  
Sesshoumaru trailed hot burning kisses down her jaw, collarbone, and shoulders before stopping at her breast.  
  
He created patterns around the peak with his tongue before taking the pink bud into his mouth and sucking gently. His hand came up and massaged the other breast while he suckled. His tongue dragged into the valley between her breasts to swirl around her other nipple before he lightly nipped the small peak. He sucked again and smiled against her skin when Kagome arched and tried to fit more of her breast into his mouth.  
  
Sesshou couldn't take it much longer. The scent of arousal was overwhelming and he positioned himself at her wet entrance.  
  
"This is going to hurt, love," he whispered in Kagome's ear before thrusting deep into her, taking away her virginity. At the same time, he bit down on the spot where her neck and shoulder met, marking her as his from that day forward.  
  
Kagome screamed in pain when he penetrated and again when he bit her. It just hurt so very much. . .  
  
She started trying to wiggle out of his grasp but he held her down.  
  
"Shh. . .It's okay Kagome. It's alright. . .I'm here," he whispered, kissing her lightly and trying to distract her from the pain. Finally, she relaxed and he moved his mouth to the bite he'd given her, lapping up her sweet blood.  
  
Kagome relaxed as she understood that the pain had been necessary. In fact, the pain went away quickly and left her feeling unsatisfied. She bucked her hips against Sesshoumaru's and was startled at how good that felt. Add to that a gorgeous guy licking your neck. . .  
  
Sesshou took her light thrust as a signal that she was ready and he slowly started to move.  
  
He was planning on being gentle with her, as it was her first time but his instincts were screaming at him to pound into her. He leashed them tightly so that he wouldn't hurt his new mate. He increased his pace slightly and was surprised to feel her walls starting to clamp down on him. It was tight, oh so very tight. . .  
  
Kagome started thrusting upwards to meet him and she moaned. It was like a spring was tightening in her belly, tighter and tighter until she though that she'd faint from the pleasure. And then suddenly, the spring was released and it sent her straight to heaven. She screamed in pleasure, biting down hard on his shoulder as she came and her walls tightened almost painfully around Sesshoumaru, making him come also. He shot his seed deep inside of her, the pleasure rolling over him in waves. He came so hard that black spots lined his vision for a while.  
  
It took a long time before he finished filling her with his seed, and when it finally stopped, he collapsed on top of her, spent. He realised that he was probably crushing her with his weight and was trying to roll off of her when a pale hand held him where he was.  
  
"Don't," she said, her eyes only half open.  
  
"But, you won't be able to breathe properly," he told her but stayed where he was. She shook her head and wrapped her arms and tail around his waist.  
  
"I'm fine," she said and then noticed the bite mark on his shoulder. She gasped in horror when she realised that she had marred his perfect skin.  
  
"Sess, I ruined your skin!" she yelped. He looked at it a while before answering.  
  
"It's alright. I'm glad you did. It means that I belong to you as much as you belong to me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Good night my love. . ." he said, wrapping his tail around them both and resting his head on her chest.  
  
"Night, Fluffy. I love you. . ." she said before falling into a deep sleep. Sesshoumaru watched her sleep making sure that she could breathe alright even when he was on top of her. He was tired, so tired that he hadn't even bothered to remove himself from inside her.  
  
He contemplated telling her about an. . .effect. . .of their activities but decided to think about it tomorrow before falling into a deep sleep himself. . .in the arms of his beloved mate.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
hope you liked it!!! if you didn't just be sure and tell me alright? *closes eyes and waits* come on, I can take it. . .! 


	22. chapter 22

Hey there!!! I had some time and I decided to update. Hopefully this chapter will hold you off for at least another week. . .  
  
but first. . .to answer some things. . .  
  
I didn't put the warning of lemons ahead on the last chapter because I thought that it would give the story away. I just assumed that since you were reading the story and knew that it was rated R would know that there would be lemons sooner or later in the story. Come on, don't honestly expect me to believe that you thought that I'd make a rated R fic that was Sess/Kag and NOT put any of that delightful lemon that works so well with them. . .  
  
As for him calling her 'love'. . .well, what else could I put as a term of endearment? Babe??? Somehow, I don't think so. . . and he just COULDN'T keep calling his mate/wife by her first name all the time, could he?  
  
So yup, there it is. . . and if anybody wants to know the real reason I'm writing this thing right now. . .it's because my sister, Aya, threatened me with bodily harm if I didn't. . .so yeah. . .enjoy. . .  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kagome slowly woke up but didn't open her eyes. Something warm and heavy was on top of her. Her memory failed her for a moment before returning full force.  
  
Carefully, she opened her eyes and was immediately captivated by burning amber poles. Sesshoumaru smiled down at his mate and bent down to give her a chaste kiss.  
  
"Morning love," he said and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Mmmm. . ." she moaned and stretched like a cat, with her hands over her head. He chuckled at her face when she felt him still inside her before she gasped at the sensation.  
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
"Yes it is. You should have seen your face!" he replied, still chuckling. Kagome huffed and crossed her hands over her chest, turning her head away a pout on her lips. Sesshou pulled out of her and silently groaned.  
  
'Gods! I want her!' he thought, causing her to look at him.  
  
"You do?" she asked, her hands going back to her sides.  
  
"I. . . what?" Sesshou asked, confused.  
  
"You said that you wanted me," she replied.  
  
He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
"No, love. I only thought that. It must be the bond but I honestly didn't think that it would be this strong. . ."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and her rolled off of her so she could breathe normally. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, crushing her breasts between them. His tail went over her hips and curled up beside her back, effectively keeping her warm and holding her close at the same time. Her tail covered him and rose up higher so it could flick his nose once in a while.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped when she felt the wetness on it. Her eyes flew open and she looked at his shoulder.  
  
"Sesshie," she gasped. "You're still bleeding!"  
  
"Hm. . ." he said and then started to lick the mark on Kagome's shoulder. "Yours too. . ."  
  
"Mmm. . ." she moaned. "Let's go back to sleep. . ."  
  
Sesshou groaned and rolled onto his back, an arm covering his eyes.  
  
"Youkai only need to sleep 3 days a week, love," he said. Kagome grinned and flicked his nose with her tail. She crawled on top of him and pulled his arm away from his face.  
  
"Do you love me?" she asked, smiling. His breath caught in his throat at her dazzling green eyes.  
  
"With all my heart," he replied honestly. She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave him a soft kiss.  
  
"Me too," she said while yawning. "What time is it anyway, Fluffy?"  
  
"Way too early for either of us to be awake. . ."  
  
"Thought so." She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Night- night, Fluffy. . ." she mumbled.  
  
"Only you can call me that, mate," he replied, making her smile.  
  
"What about our pups"  
  
"Of course not. They will address me in a formal manner with no such nonsense," he stated before something clicked in his head. He looked at her anxiously. "Do you want to have my pups?"  
  
"'course Fluff-boy. I wanted at least 5 when I was a kid."  
  
"What do you mean, 'wanted'?"  
  
"I mean that I used to want 5 or more kids. Now, I already have 2 and I still want more. . ."  
  
"2 pups that are not from your blood. . ."  
  
"I don't care Sess. In my mind Rin and Shippo ARE mine. . ."  
  
"I can not claim the kit as my own, Kagome, but I will be like a father to him instead. . ."  
  
"Tha's good."  
  
Shesshou looked annoyed for a minute before sighing with resignation. What else could he do if his mate was tired because of mating?  
  
"Good night. . .my beautiful. . ." 'and pregnant' he mentally added "Mate. . ."  
  
"Night. . ." Unfortunately or fortunately, whichever way you want to look at it. . .The thought didn't register in Kagome's conscious mind. But her subconscious knew. . .  
  
And the new mates settled down for the night. . .again. . .  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-* 


	23. chapter 23

Alright, here I stand, threatened with bodily harm yet again if I don't get a chapter out today. . .But first!  
  
I got some flames saying that I made a mistake about Sesshoumaru having two arms in the fic. HELLO?! This is MY fic and what I say goes so I say that he has two arms the whole time alright?!  
  
Plus, there was this person ranting and raving at me 'cause I spelled Sesshoumaru's name wrong in the first chapters. . . I'm only human and I think that that fact allows me to make some mistakes especially since I didn't know any better. . .  
  
*smiles all of a sudden* well, I'm glad that's out of my system. Flames are welcome yes, and I apologise for ranting like that but I just wanted to explain it to everybody. Like I said before. . . I will accept critics as long as they are criticising my work, and not ME!  
  
on with the fic. . .  
  
Special thanks to my sister Aya. . . without whom this chapter would have been lost to the trash compactor. . .  
  
Also, I need some suggestions as what to do about Kagome's pups.what should they look like and stuff like that.just email me or even better. . .REVIEW!!!(  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kagome turned around, her hair swishing around her. Everywhere she looked was black, everything WAS black except for her.  
  
There was something hidden in the darkness. . . It circled around her, looking for it's weakness.  
  
"Who's there?" she cried, turning around again. Laughing noises came from all around her, taunting. . .mocking. They chilled her to the bone and worst of all, there wasn't anyone there to help her. Her fear started to rise and her heart began pounding faster.  
  
"I know you're there! Come out!" she yelled. The laughs came louder. Whatever it was, it was big, evil. . . scary. . . And it was coming for her. . .  
  
'Kami help me! Sesshoumaru!!! Inuyasha!' she called out in her mind.  
  
"He's dead. . ."  
  
"He left you alone. . ."  
  
Went off. . ."  
  
"Kikyo. . ."  
  
"He never wanted you. . ."  
  
The whispers started getting louder and louder, surrounding and deafening her. . .confusing her. . .suffocating her. . . Laughter and malicious intent rolled over her in waves. . .  
  
And then. . .she heard IT. . .the worst thing she'd heard in her entire life. . .  
  
"Kukukukuku. . ."  
  
That kind of twisted and sick laughter could only belong to one. . .thing. . .  
  
"Naraku you bastard! Come out and fight! Stop hiding like the coward you are!!!" she screamed. A dark shadow, only slightly lighter than the all encompassing black around them, landed in front of her. The darkness melted away, revealing Naraku's cold and sick beauty.  
  
"Nice of you to join me. . .in HELL!!!" he cried, lunging at her. She barely had time to jump out of the way and his sharp claws had cut her cheek.  
  
"Kagome. . ." a voice called. Soft and strong, it called her to come to it. She smiled as she recognised it. . .  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Help me, get me out of here!" she pleaded, dodging another attack from Naraku. She tripped and fell onto the 'invisible' ground.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!!"  
  
"KAGOOOMEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Naraku lunged at her and she couldn't move. Just as his claws were about to pierce her neck. . .  
  
o~o  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open and she sat up, panting. Sesshoumaru looked at her, worry evident in his amber eyes. He'd heard her mumbling and tried to wake her up from what he assumed was a nightmare. She hugged him and buried her face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and was surprised to feel hot tears on his neck.  
  
He rubbed her back and made comforting noises to try and stop her tears. Finally, they slowed to the sniffles and an occasional hiccup.  
  
"Kagome? Come on love, tell me what happened. . ."  
  
"Everything was black and. . .and there were voices. They were laughing and, and, t-taunting me. . ."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"I-it was h-horrible! Horrible! Then Naraku came and he tried to k-kill m- me. And then. . . and then. . .I heard your voice." She looked into his eyes, "You were calling me and I ran away from him. But I. . .I tripped and he came at me. His claws were going to go through my neck when I woke up. . ." She tightened her grip and placed her cheek on his chest, closing her eyes tightly to try and sop the tears, but it was no use. Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell onto his lap.  
  
"Shh, mate. Come on, it was just a dream. . ."  
  
Sesshoumaru placed her gently on his lap and he started rocking them slowly.  
  
Soon, her breathing evened out and he laid back down, still holding her. She unconsciously snuggled closer to him making him smile.  
  
"You are MINE! And no one is going to take you away. . .You're mine forever. . .Kagome. . ." he whispered and, placing a kiss on her forehead, joined his mate in the land of dreams. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
Sakura: ehehehehehe.I have a feeling that a lot of you are going to be mad that I stopped there. . .  
  
Kagome: why?  
  
Sakura: *dodges things thrown at her from an irate audience* no reason.  
  
Sess: you should be more afraid of what I'm going to do to you. . .  
  
Sakura: erm, and why is that?  
  
Sess: BECAUSE, you didn't even put ANY lemon in that chapter!  
  
Sakura: *sweatdrops* you're so selfish Sess. . .  
  
Sess: I am not, you wench! I am a demon lord. Such petty things are below me. . .  
  
Sakura: I'm telling mom. . .so NYAH!!! *sticks tongue out at him*  
  
Sess: MOTHER won't believe your petty whining, SISTER!!!  
  
Sakura:MUMF!!! *Sess pulls on her tongue and she falls down on the ground*  
  
Kagome: Sess. . .  
  
Sess: yes dear?  
  
Kagome: Haven't I told you about tormenting your younger sister? *points to Sakura  
who's still on the ground*  
  
Sess: Yes dear.  
  
Sakura: *grins up at Sess from the ground with her chin on her hand* She's got you  
licked. 


	24. chapter 24

Sakura: Alright. . .I think that I just went from bodily harm to dis- embowlment if I didn't  
update ALL my fics today. . .  
  
Sakura: It sucks to have a pesky older brother who can kill you with one swipe of his  
claws. . .  
  
Sess: I take it you were talking about me again, wench?  
  
Sakura: I'm telling Mom!!!  
  
Sess: Do it! I'm not scared of her!  
  
Sakura: oh yeah?! Well, how 'bout I call Kagome?  
  
Sess: Shhh!!!  
  
Kagome: *calls from offstage* OOOOOHHHHHHH FLUFFY!!!!!  
  
Sess: oh shit. . .  
  
Sakura: NYAH! *watches as Sess gets dragged off the stage* if any of you are wondering. . . I am Sesshoumaru's younger sister, unfortunately. At least, I am for this week. I might be his mom or what ever next week. *smiles cutely* I LIKE changing characters!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kagome woke up to the sun shining on her face. She was disoriented for a while, not recognising where she was.  
  
Looking around, she saw a kimono neatly folded on the chair beside the futon she was in. All the events that happened last night came back to her and she blushed as she swung her legs out from under the covers. Wincing as she stood up and felt her muscles complain, she made her way to the chair.  
  
Kagome gasped when she unfolded the kimono. It was a dark blue color, matching the midnight blue of the sky, and had spatters of white which resembled stars. A bright crescent moon shone on the back and a big white dog on the front, howling at the moon with all it's glory. It was so light and felt so smooth that it must be made of the purest and finest silk.  
  
She smiled at the idea that Fluffy was marking her again by making her wear that.  
  
'Great. What's next? A collar saying, "Fluffy's property. Keep off!" ?!' she thought and was surprised when she heard an answering chuckle in her head.  
  
/Not quite, love,/ a voice said. Kagome's eyes widened when she recognised who it was and WHERE it was.  
  
'Fluffy! What the hell are you doing in my head?!'  
  
/What? I'm not allowed to see to the well-being of my family?/ Sesshoumaru asked. She growled at his amusement and her own confusion.  
  
'What family? There's no one in here except. . .' her eyes widened as she realised what he must be talking about.  
  
He chuckled at her shock.  
  
/Yes, my dear mate. You are with pup./  
  
'But. . .but. . .' was all that ran through her head.  
  
/Why are you so shocked? You knew that it was a possibility when you mated with me./  
  
The shock slowly wore off and allowed Kagome to, at least, reign in her scattered thoughts to form coherent sentences. Her first sane thought?  
  
'OH MY GOD!!! I'm pregnant!' she screamed in her mind, making Sesshou wince and leave his study to go to his chambers.  
  
He found Kagome sitting on the chair where the kimono had been. . .and she was still nude. His blood quickened and rushed to his lower body.  
  
She didn't notice that his scent had spiked, and she most definitely didn't even know that he was there.  
  
He went to her and lifted her into his arms before sitting down into the chair with her seared on his lap.  
  
'This probably wasn't the best idea. . .' he thought as she brushed against his growing arousal.  
  
They stayed like that, Sesshoumaru trying to coax Kagome out from where she hid in her mind. Finally, he resorted to a mind-tap, touching his mind to hers and allowing him to read her mind, to actually BE in her mind. He saw what she was seeing. . .  
  
~o~  
  
Kagome was sitting on the grass and watching the sun set on the horizon. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned into Sesshoumaru's embrace.  
  
"You shouldn't be here. . ." he told her.  
  
"I know. . .I'll be back in a while."  
  
"All right. I'll be waiting on the other side. . ." he said, releasing her and starting to walk away.  
  
"Sess. . ." she called, making him turn back to face her. "I don't regret becoming your mate and mother to your pups. . .It was just a shock. . .and now I'm over it. . ." she said quietly. He walked back to her and embraced her again, kissing her lightly on the lips before starting to fade.  
  
As soon as he was gone she sighed and pulled out two pieces of paper from who-knows-where. There was a name on each paper. . . Hikari and Kokuei. She let them go and watched them drift on the wind before they disappeared from sight. Sighing again, she exited her own private sanctuary where not even Naraku could get her if he tried.  
  
~o~  
  
Kagome.  
  
I went back to my conscious state and found that I was sitting on Sesshie's lap while HE was staring at me.  
  
"Quit staring Fluff-boy! Or your eyes'll fall out," I growled. He smiled at me and hugged me close. And I felt something poking my leg.  
  
'Great. Just great. Can't have enough of me, can you?' I thought shifting a little.  
  
/No, I definitely can't. But that is NOT a problem./  
  
I sighed before getting off his lap to get dressed. Or at least. . .I TRIED to get off his lap. . .  
  
When he wouldn't let go I started pouting.  
  
"Come on Sesshie! I need to get dressed. . ."  
  
"No. I like the way you are dressed right now." I growled at him in frustration 'cause HE knew and I knew that I didn't have a stitch of clothing on. . .  
  
"But I'm not wearing anything. . ." I bit out.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose that you want the kids or my father to see me in my birthday suit?!" I exclaimed.  
  
Normal.  
  
Sesshou smirked at her ranting before deciding to shut her up the best way he knew how. He kissed her firmly on the lips and she relaxed immediately in his arms.  
  
The kiss was mind-drugging but Kagome held on to one sane thought the whole time. It wasn't easy but she was rewarded when they came up for air.  
  
"I still need to get dressed. . ." she whispered. He groaned and stood up, placing her on her feet.  
  
"I give up! Stay there," he said and bent to pick up the discarded kimono from where it laid on the floor.  
  
Sesshoumaru dressed her carefully, cautious of his sharp claws.  
  
Finally, they were ready and Sesshou took her to the dining room where an old inu-youkai was waiting for them.  
  
The inu-youkai bowed low but it wasn't clear if he bowed only to Sesshoumaru or to Kagome as well.  
  
"This is Genji. He will be your social teacher," Sesshou told her, making her mouth drop open.  
  
"Social teacher?! As in manners and stuff?!" she exclaimed. He nodded.  
  
"You must learn how to behave according to your new station. The other Lords insisted upon it in case I took you as my mate. This Sesshoumaru would not normally agree but seeing as your father requested that you be taught the youkai code. . .and you know NOTHING of our history. . ."  
  
"Alright, fine. You people can teach me all you want. But I am NOT going to be nice UNLESS you let me see my pups!" she yelled. Sesshou growled at her in warning and she growled back.  
  
"Genji-sensei, could you possibly leave us? My mate and I need to. . .talk. . ." Kagome said, narrowing her eyes at Genji when he refused to budge. "Maybe you didn't understand me. . .I said, GO OUTSIDE," she growled.  
  
"Milord did not say to. . ." he responded. Sesshoumaru growled again, this time at Genji.  
  
"Listen to my mate when she gives an order Genji. She is in as much authority as I am. . ." he bit out, shocking old Genji.  
  
"An equal mate, Milord?! I, in my old age, have never seen such in an inu- youkai pair!!!" the old man wheezed.  
  
"Then you are a fool! For my mother was an equal to her own mate as well," Kagome ground out. "Now. . .GET OUT!!!" she roared, making Genji rush out and slam the doors loudly behind him in his haste.  
  
The red started to leak into Kagome's bright green eyes as she turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Now, Sesshie. . ." she said calmly, moving to stand in front of him until they were toe to toe. "Where. . .Are. . .My. . .PUPS?!"  
  
He cursed mentally when he saw how upset she was.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
She was so surprised that he had actually yelled at her that the red completely left her eyes.  
  
"Be calm, mate. Or the pups you carry will be in danger!" Tears started to pool in her eyes. . .  
  
"Please, Sesshoumaru. I just want my pups. . ."she cried, the tears falling silently down her cheeks. His heart melted and he enveloped her in a warm embrace.  
  
"Alright, alright. Shh. . .Be calm and I will take you to them." She sniffled and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Really?" she asked, making him smile gently.  
  
"Really," he said, kissing the op of her nose before dipping lower to capture her lips. She deepened the kiss, caressing his tongue using her own. Her hands roamed over his back and he groaned, pulling away from her.  
  
"Stop that. . .unless. . .you want to. . .continue. . .right here. . ." he panted, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"I'd love to, if Daddy wasn't on hi way here. . .!"  
  
Sesshoumaru composed himself and adjusted his pants. Kagome sauntered over to her mate and fixed hi hair and shirt before quickly masking her scent. Sesshou followed suit but he still had a *little* problem on his hands. . .er, *in* his pants.  
  
"Need help, love?" Kagome purred, her hand trailing down to cup *him* through the loose hakama.  
  
"No, thankyouverymuch!" he breathed.  
  
"You sure? I'm thinking that I could purify something to take your mind off it. . ."  
  
"no," he squeaked and cleared his throat. "No. That, um. . .isn't necessary."  
  
"You're sure, love?" Her hand went up to caress his cheek, which she had to stand on tip toe to do.  
  
"Quite," he replied, kissing her pink lips.  
  
"Aww. . ." she muttered and giggled.  
  
"I see you haven't wasted any time, Sesshoumaru," a voice said from the doorway.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
I know, I know. . .bad place to end it. But think of it this way. . .That wasn't as bad as some of the cliffhangers out there. . .be thankful. *narrows eyes* VERY thankful. . .  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . .*coughs* not again! *cough* Darn it all!!! Why can't I do that stupid evil laugh without coughing?! 


	25. chapter 25

Hi there!!! Yes, I'm still alive and kicking and planning to embarrass the HELL out of Sesshie-kun while I'm at it. Does anyone want to be part of this thing? Cause I still need a few characters so if you want to be in it give me your name, youkai, mate or whatever and looks. Can't forget looks!!! Just submit a review for now since my email's down and out for the count. . .see ya'll around!!! ENJOY THE DARN THIN'!!! *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I see you haven't wasted any time, Sesshoumaru," a voice said from the doorway.  
  
Blushing, Kagome turned around to face a smiling Koulas.  
  
"Daddy, stop teasing!" she whined before rushing to hug him tightly. He grinned at her, hugging her as well until he saw something on her neck.  
  
"Mmm. . . So. . ." he said, pulling away from her to look into her eyes. "It seems as though I should be paring my respects to the new Lady of the Western Lands."  
  
Kagome blushed and looked away from her father's soft green eyes. Koulas just grinned at Sesshoumaru over her head.  
  
"I thought that you moved fast, but this proves it!"  
  
Sesshou looked away and to all intents and purposes, seemed as unemotional as usual. But if you were just a tiny bit closer, you would see a light blush on his elegant cheeks. Being scolded by your mate's father was no fun. . .no matter how light the scolding was.  
  
/I wonder if I would act the same if it were Rin that had mated after knowing a man for only a few weeks,/ he mused, forgetting all about his bond with Kagome until he heard her chuckle slightly.  
  
"No, Sess. You'd kill the boy that even dared to talk to her!" she said, releasing her father and moving to stand beside her mate. Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow while Koulas grinned, looking confused. . .but happy.  
  
"What are we talking about?" Koulas asked, still smiling like the goof he is.  
  
"Rin," both Kagome and Sesshoumaru said at the same time.  
  
"Ah, yes. My oldest granddaughter and the first pure ningen turned pure youkai."  
  
"First? You mean it's never happened before? What about me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, first. No it's never happened before because no youkai pair has ever claimed a ningen child formally. And you, were NEVER ningen. Always were you a pure youkai. It was just hidden under a spell. And Kami help whoever says otherwise!"  
  
Kagome nodded, smiling before she scented something odd in the air around them.  
  
"Why is Toki coming here?" she asked Sesshoumaru, who frowned at the door.  
  
/Hide. . ./ he told her through their bond. She nodded and crossed her arms across her chest, using a move that she'd learned during her intense training. Koulas watched with awe when she closed her eyes and simply melted into the background, hidden from all sight and scent. . .Most especially senses.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked, looking at his new son-in-law.  
  
"Gone" was all the response that he got. Then the doors opened and Toki came into the room, her eyes bright as she made her way towards them.  
  
"Good morning my lords," she said, bowing to each of them. "Would either of you know where My Lady, Kagome is?" she asked.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I just got here," Koulas said, shrugging as he decided to trust the younger lord. "Maybe Sesshoumaru would know. . ."  
  
"My lord? Do you know where Lady Kagome can be found?" Toki asked, turning to face Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I know that she is not here, and that YOU should not be here, half-breed," he sneered, glaring at her. Koulas gasped when Toki's face changed to that of a man with pale skin and long black hair.  
  
"Who are you?" Koulas asked and the man in front of him grinned.  
  
"He is Naraku, a half-breed worth less than my own half brother."  
  
The thing now identified as Naraku grinned evily.  
  
"Worth less than your hanyou brother, Lord Sesshoumaru? I think not!" Naraku said before a set of claws slashed right through him. All that was left was a wooden doll with a long strand of black hair wrapped around it. Sesshoumaru looked at his nails calmly as the wood shimmered. He held his hand over it and let the poison seep from his claws to melt the wood into nothingness.  
  
"Ugh! That baka hanyou was after my Kagome. . .Darn our luck not to have killed him."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly glared at the door and he gave a sharp commanding growl. An answering growl came back from the direction of the door which broke in the middle and turned into a whine.  
  
"Agreed," Sesshoumaru said and Koulas turned around, wondering what the hell was going on. Kagome stepped forward and became visible again, a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you!" she said before disappearing and reappearing in front of her mate. She'd kissed him soundly before he could even move.  
  
Sesshou's knees weakened and he locked his joints to keep from sinking to the floor and bringing his mate with him.  
  
Kagome pulled back from the kiss to stare at him in shock before giggling like crazy.  
  
"I don't mean to intrude, Kag, but. . .Just what is so funny?" Koulas asked, and Kagome turned around to face him, still giggling with her hands behind her back.  
  
"Not much. But it's a secret," she said, winking at Koulas. "Sorry but we have to go. Fluff-boy over here promised to take me to my pups."  
  
She started walking away with Sesshoumaru right behind her. As in, RIGHT behind her. He was so close that you'd think that he was using her as a shield, while Kagome snickered, her hands still hidden behind her back.  
  
'What the hell is going on?!' Koulas thought. And he couldn't even get a scent since both were hiding their scents. . .exceptionally well!  
  
He sighed and rubbed the back of his head as the two mates left the room, closing the door after them.  
  
'I might as well see my grandchildren as well.' He snickered as he thought of the way the young tai-youkai had been acting. 'Chalk one up to my daughter. Oh Kagome! You just don't know what you do to that guy!' He snickered again. 'But what fun if you did!' At that thought, he just laughed so loud and hard that his stomach hurt and he had tears in his eyes as he sat on the floor.  
  
//Well well well. I leave you alone for a minute and you laugh your head off. Just WHAT am I going to do with you?// a female voice said in his head.  
  
-Something naughty I hope!- he replied, smiling delightedly.  
  
//*ahem* I, um, don't think that's the best idea. And why, pray tell, are Kagome and another demon on their way towards us?//  
  
-They wanted to see their pups. Or rather, Kagome wanted to see her pups and Sesshoumaru was, er. . .persuaded to take her there.-  
  
//I see. Should I hide? I know she'd be shocked to see me here, and with her pups no less!//  
  
-Nah. She'll get over it. How are the twins?"  
  
//Fine. I have to go. I don't know what's taking them so long to get here but I'm sure going to use the time that they, oh so generously, gave me.//  
  
-Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes.-  
  
He stood up and dusted off his hakama. Although, it didn't need to be dusted off. . .The floors were immaculate!  
  
He grinned as Kagome and Sesshoumaru's youki flared for a second before disappearing again. Smirking to himself, he headed out the door.  
  
'Boy, is Kagome going to be surprised. . .' he thought as he shut the door behind him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
*sigh* I hope everyone like this chapter. Does anyone have any guesses on who the mysterious female is? And I'm still open to suggestion about Kagome's pup/s. so yeah.  
  
Don't forget to review and thanks for reading!  
  
Um, yeah. My alter ego, Cherry, got loose from her magical closet that I put in the forbidden woods and wrote something. She demanded that I put it in or else. . . or else WHAT I have absolutely no idea.  
  
Anyway, It's something from when Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and what Cherry thinks her reactions should have been. She's done that first part too so. . .i'm warnin' yous to review and comment about that too, or else she'll take over the writing of the fic.  
  
*falls on her knees* Please, please please don't let that happen to me!!!!!! I beg you!!! I don't care if begging you is lame! Just don't let her take over!!!  
  
Cherry's version on what Kagome SHOULD have done when Sesshoumaru hugged her and acted a lot like somebody else that we know. . .  
  
Shesshie: hello there! My peasants revolted and so I killed them all. . .  
  
Kagome: tsk, tsk, tsk, sess-chan. I thought that I told you not to kill anyone anymore?  
  
Shesshie: but Kagome. . . they were trying to take over my lands. . .  
  
Kagome: I don't care. . . now, you have to be punished. . .MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Cherry: ne, Kagome-chan. . . where did you learn to laugh like that with out coughing?  
Or at least hurting your throat???  
  
Kagome: simple. . . I listened to Naraku doing his kukuku bit and decided that I needed  
my own laugh for when my sess-chan got out of hand. . .  
  
Cherry: *sweatdrop* /that didn't really explain anything. . ./ uhhh. . . yeah, whatever.  
Let's skip this and get on with the fic now shall we?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Shesshoumaru had his arms wrapped around Kagome tiny waist and buried his face into her mass of silky, sweet-smelling hair. Kagome, who was still shocked at his *ahem* advances, just stood there, accepting the embrace and the warm fuzzy feeling she was getting.  
  
'okay, Kagome. . . a demon is hugging you. And not just any demon. Oh, no~o! It's the Lord of the Western lands himself! And his face happens to be buried in your hair. . . so. . .what do you do? Absolutely nothing! Wait. . . was that. . .? Oh my GOD!!! It IS!!!'  
  
She tensed as he brushed his lips lightly onto hers before moving down to her neck. His hands never stayed still, roving up and down her kimono-clad back.  
  
'Well, at least he's not groping me. . .' she thought. Just then, one of his hands found her butt and squeezed it. . . HARD. 'I guess I was wrong. . .'  
  
"Shesshoumaru. . ." she whispered, making him raise his head to look at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"HENTAI!!!" she screamed. Ouch, and right beside his ear too. . .  
  
He quickly removed his hands and placed them over his sensitive ears which were still ringing from her screaming so close to them. He was later rendered unconscious due to slapping from a very angry 'bitch'.  
  
Commentator: The medic said that he would be unconscious for a few more days. But we are happy to report that when Kagome was poked by his. . . 'thing', she got pregnant and is now his mate.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Audience: HUH?!  
  
Cherry dodges the rotten apples thrown at her and hides behind Sakura. Sakura hold her hands up to ward them off when a very weird looking Kouga darts in front of them and screams, "What are you doing to my women?!" At that, all three of us, meaning Cherry, Sakura and Kagome, shout as loud as we could. "WE'RE NOT YOUR WOMEN!!!!!"  
  
Reports state that our yell was heard all the way to Pluto. . .COOL. . .( 


	26. chapter 26

Yes, yes, hello! I'm still alive and got a few tricks up my sleeve. . . I'll be updating a lot for a couple of weeks. . .say, a chapter every week??? So sorry for the long wait and the fact that this chapter is soo short. I know it is but I HAD to post it this way or else no one would actually understand what I'm trying to do!!! So enjoy reading what's there and I promise an early update. . .say. . .before Friday? I'll work on that. . .(  
  
Thank you for everybody who gave me their characters to use and also for those great suggestions!!! They really helped me a lot! Thank you all for being soo supportive!  
  
And without further ado. . .I give you. . . Chapter 26!!!  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru leaned against each other, panting. Her back was against the wall and their foreheads weere touching.  
  
"Damn. . ." Kagome said when she could talk again. Sesshou smirked at her.  
  
"If we keep doing this, I'm gonna end up with a litter!" she said, unwrapping her legs from around his waist and he slipped out of her.  
  
"YOU started it. . ." He said, pushing away from the wall and bending down to fix his hakama back in place.  
  
"Sure, but YOU dragged me in here." She pushed her kimono back into place and, thankfully, he didn't rip it. He looked at her with his stoic version of puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I was in pain. . ." His eyes pleaded with her, for some reason. Kagome waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.  
  
"Yes yes. And I, fool that I am, can't stand to see you in pain."  
  
"And I'm very happy that you can't," he said, and enveloped her in his arms, pressing a small kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"Alright. So you're a very happy puppy dog. But I still want to see my pups sometime before the next century Fluff-boy," she said sarcastically. He nodded and let her go, walking out the door and down the hall.  
  
Kagome glanced at the room they'd. . .occupied. It was a nursery, complete with all sorts of baby things.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a strange sensation. Her head felt light and her body strangely heavy. She closed her eyes as a presence invaded her senses. At least she could tell that it didn't wish her any harm. . .  
  
"Thank you. . .for taking care of him. . . Thank you. . . my daughter. . ."the wind whispered in her ears. Her eyes snapped open.  
  
And then. . .nothing. As if it had never happened. She looked around and sensed love all around her. She smiled and turned to leave. A small mysterious wind swept two whispered words in the room after she left.  
  
"You're welcome. . ."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Thank you all for reading this and having the patience with my silly updates. . .  
  
Don't ask about my grammar. . . I've been out of it for a few days. . . 


	27. chapter 27

Hello again!!! I'm back early! Isn't that nice??? Well, here's the next chapter and I do hope that ya'll will enjoy. Ja ne!  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
A woman with long black hair cascading down her back sat in the indoor gardens of the castle.  
  
A smile lit up on her face when two blurs whirled around her. They moved away and were caught by two pink-haired female demons.  
  
"A-a-ah!" one said. She had her bangs spiked going up the sides of her head. The other one, which looked exactly like her [almost!], had long hair tied back into a high ponytail. They held Shippo and Rin gently in their arms.  
  
"Be careful pups. Or your mother will skin us alive," the one with longer hair said. She was wearing a two piece armor-like thing made of some king of metal. It covered her important parts, making it look like she was wearing armor underware, and a see-through cloth lightly covered her body. The one with spiked hair was wearing a skin-tight black suit that covered her entire body. A pink sari went around her waist and knotted in front, the ends dangling down the front. Both of them had a small oval on their foreheads. Both were blue only they were in different shades and positions.  
  
The girl with spiked hair's oval was laying horizontally and was a dark shade of blue while her twin's oval was vertical and a light blue shade.  
  
Shippo pouted when his new 'baby-sitters' told them not to run too fast. At least, he was pouting until he heard light footsteps come from the corridor.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Kagome walked on ahead, eager and frightened to see her pups at the same time. She smelled three different scents with them after all. . .  
  
She opened a door and stepped inside. She gasped when she saw the beautiful garden. Shesshou appeared beside her and she turned to ask him something when a reddish- orange blur launched into her stomach.  
  
"Oh Mommy! I missed you soo much!" Shippo sobbed pitifully. Rin saw Kagome and ran over to her too.  
  
"Mommy!" she cried, latching onto Kagome's legs. Kagome knelt on the ground, smiling, and hugged her pups close to her. She gave them each a kiss on their foreheads and smiled again.  
  
"Look at you two. . .I swear that you've both grown a foot!" she said and then noticed the three other women there. She patted Shippo and Rin's heads one last time before approaching them. She took a deep breath, taking in their scents.  
  
'Demons. . .' she thought, looking at the two pink haired girls that stood to one side. If Sesshoumaru heard her thought, he didn't show any indication of it. The other woman had black hair but had her back to Kagome.  
  
'What ARE you?' Kagome asked silently, going nearer to the woman. She didn't smell like a demon but she wasn't human either.  
  
Just then, the woman stood up and turned around to face Kagome, grinning at her surprised face.  
  
"M-mother!!!" Kagome exclaimed, her right hand clutching her throat. Aya, Kagome's mother, opened her arms to her daughter. She didn't even flinch when Kagome crashed into her and merely wrapped her arms around Kagome's body.  
  
"Oh God!!! MOM!!!" Kagome sobbed, clutching her mother's kimono tightly. Aya held her until her sobs quieted down into a few hiccups and sniffles now and then.  
  
Kagome wiped her tears away and turned around.  
  
Shocked, she turned to her mother who was trying to hide her laugh with her sleeve.  
  
Kagome turned around again and took in the sight before her, giggling softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru was seated cross-legged on the floor, his hands crossed in front of his chest. Shippo and Rin were playing. . .with his hair!!!  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
His hair! They were palying with his hair!!! Oh poor Sesshie!  
  
Sess: Woman!!! What have you done???!!!!???  
  
Ruined your ego and pride a bit, no wait, a lot! Why???  
  
Sess: nothing much. . .*mumbles* stupid onna! My hair is sacred!  
  
Well, tune in next time and find out what the kids did to the Lord of the Western Lands' hair! See ya'll RE~AL soon!!!  
  
And don't any of you DARE forget to REVIEW!!!!!  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . .!!!!!!  
  
*shrieks for joy* I did it! I did it! I did the evil laugh without laughing!!! Yay! Thank you Kinza and Tinza for the lemon drops! They helped a lot. Yay! 


	28. chapter 28

I'm back. . .from outer space. . . lol! And I've got a new chappie!!!  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Kagome wiped her tears away and turned around.  
  
Shocked, she turned to her mother who was trying to hide her laugh with her sleeve.  
  
Kagome turned around again and took in the sight before her, giggling softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru was seated cross-legged on the floor, his hands crossed in front of his chest. Shippo and Rin were playing. . .with his hair!!! They had braided the sides and flowers were stuck in it here and there while a big wreath of white flowers rested on his head. Shippo was sitting inside the wreath and trying to fix it so the hair was piling on didn't fall. Rin was perched on her father's shoulder, braiding hair and handing it to Shippo for the wreath.  
  
Kagome couldn't help it. . .she laughed out loud! Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome when she started laughing.  
  
/Go ahead and laugh while you can!/ he thought to her, glaring. /But you won't be able to laugh later./  
  
Kagome stopped laughing and sat down next to him, picking Shippo out from his hair.  
  
"Aww. . .you poor baby!" she cooed, making Rin and Shippo giggle.  
  
"Okaa-san, don't you think that Sesshoumaru- sama is pretty?" Rin asked, sliding down from Sesshoumaru's shoulders to sit in Kagome's lap beside Shippo. Kagome smiled at her, nodding.  
  
"Yes, Rin. Sesshoumaru is-"  
  
"Sesshoumaru- SAMA," Rin interrupted. Kagome nuzzled her nose against Rin's making the little girl laugh.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama is VERY pretty," Kagome said, smiling at Sesshou. "But don't you think the other lords would get angry that he prettier than they are? We don't want a war now, do we?"  
  
Rin's eyes grew wide. She didn't think about that. She'd have to fix that right away!  
  
"Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, but Rin has to make you look normal again 'cause Rin don't want a war!" she said, taking all the gunk out of his hair.  
  
"I'm sure I'll manage. . ." he mumbled.  
  
Shippo smiled and burrowed his nose into Kagome's stomach. He loved the way she smelled, even when she was still human. His nose twitched when he smelled something else coming from his mother.  
  
"Mommy," he said, pulling away so he could look at both Kagome and Sesshoumaru. She looked at him, still smiling at the picture her mate made with Rin curled up in his lap.  
  
"Yes Shippo?"  
  
"Why do you smell so different?" he asked seriously his nose twitching. Kagome's brow knotted.  
  
"Different. . .how?" She hugged him tightly.  
  
"You smell a lot like Sesshoumaru-sama does. And something else too."  
  
"Something else? Well, I guess I would smell like Sesshoumaru since we're mates now."  
  
"Cool. Does that make him my otousan?"  
  
"Yes, it does. And Rin is your sister too."  
  
Shippo nodded and curled into a ball on her lap, his bushy tail between his legs. She licked him on the cheek and he squirmed.  
  
"I hope my little brother or sister is okay, Mommy," he said, yawning and snuggling closer.  
  
'He knows that I'm pregnant?!' she thought frantically.  
  
/Relax. It's natural that the pup would sense it. Let's go back inside. Before your father gets here. . ./  
  
'You don't like my father, do you?!'  
  
/*mental sigh* I do like him. He's a good friend of mine. . .but he'll wake up the pups when they need to rest. . .badly./  
  
"Kagome, dear. I forgot to introduce you to your new baby-sitters," Aya said, gesturing to the two pink-haired demons.  
  
"Baby-sitters?"  
  
"Yes. This is Kinza," she said, pointing to the girl with spiked bangs. "And her twin sister Tinza."  
  
"Kinza and Tinza. What kind of demons are you?" Kagome asked, scooping Shippo up and standing. Sesshoumaru did the same, tucking Rin into the crook of his arm.  
  
"Wolf," Kinza replied, grinning.  
  
"Are you in any way related to Kouga?"  
  
"Psh. That wimpy poor excuse for a wolf?" Kinza said, scowling. Tinza nodded her agreement that Kouga was just a wimpy wolf.  
  
"Fortunately, we aren't. I would be very ashamed to share blood with that fool!" Tinza spat.  
  
"That 'wimpy wolf' as you put it happens to be the next Lord of the Northern Lands," Koulas said, leaning on the wall.  
  
"And where did YOU come from, hm?" Aya asked him.  
  
"It's a secret. Where's Souta?"  
  
"Training with Toki. He didn't want to get too beaten up when you started his training."  
  
"Souta? Souta's here?!" Kagome exclaimed, but trying to be quiet at the same time. "Where's Ji-chan? How did you get here? I thought the well only worked for me and Inuyasha these days!"  
  
Sesshoumaru put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Let's put the pups to bed before we talk," Koulas suggested and gestured to the twins. They bowed and came forward to take Shippo and Rin from their parents. Kagome at first didn't want to entrust her children to other people. Aya saw this and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. Wolf demons would die before letting any pup get hurt. That's why they make such excellent baby-sitters."  
  
"Alright Mother. If you say so," Kagome said, giving Shippo to Kinza, who smiled at her before going out the door.  
  
"Now what?" Kagome asked looking around at her family.  
  
"Now we sit down and talk," Aya said, sitting on the grass. The others followed suit and Kagome moved to sit down beside Sesshoumaru but 'eeped' when she was pulled down into his lap instead. Aya chuckled at her daughter only to yelp loudly when she was pulled into her mate's lap. She glared at him as she lay sprawled on his lap while he just chuckled at her.  
  
"Mom, can't you take the spell on you off?" Kagome asked, resting her head back onto Sesshoumaru's shoulders. Aya righted herself and glared at Koulas before answering.  
  
"Yes, I can take it off. In fact, I took Souta's spell off and he's training with Toki. He is very excited to be a demon."  
  
"How did you get here when the well only used to work for me and. . ." 'And Inuyasha'  
  
"For some reason, the well stopped working after your brother was born. I was on my way to the office when your father jumped out of the well, destroying the well house in the process and making a mess of my nice clean backyard! Ji-chan went ballistic, ranting and raving about a demon and he actually tried to vanquish Koulas with one of his ofudas!" Aya laughed. Kagome pictured the scene in her head and giggled. Ji-chan could be so funny sometimes!  
  
"Anyway," Aya continued after she had calmed down a little. "I had to tell him about Koulas and of course he didn't believe it. I had to take the spell off of Souta to prove it. And when I did, Ji-chan fainted, mumbling something about an ancestor turning in it's grave. Souta didn't want to be changed back so I left him that way and Koulas told me that he wanted to take all of us back to his time, this one. We waited until Ji-chan woke up and asked him if he wanted to come with us. He agreed and so we came here. Your babies are so cute, Kagome! Especially that Rin with her furry tail. Anyway, Koulas told Souta that he would begin his training soon and Souta looked around for a trainer as soon as we arrived so that he wouldn't get beaten too badly by his 'cool dad'. Guess who he found. he found Toki! And so they're outside in the garden. . ."  
  
"But. . ." Kagome looked around the garden. "Where's Ji-chan?"  
  
"Taking notes on how youkai train their young. He was interested and had this idea that if there were more notes on youkai then other people would believe that they actually exist. We left out there where he couldn't get into too much trouble. But. . .who is that?!" Aya said, glaring at the man that held her daughter. She knew full well who he was and what he was to her daughter but she wanted to hear it from Kagome herself.  
  
Kagome gulped nervously and held Sesshoumaru's hand tightly.  
  
"Um, Mom. . . This is my um. . .mate Sesshoumaru," she said, sending up a prayer to what ever gods there that her mom wouldn't freak out.they weren't there.  
  
"And WHO said that you could take a mate so early?! You're only 16 Kagome!"  
  
"But Mom! We love each other!" Aya calmed down enough to look into her daughter's face and then to the face of her daughter's mate who had his arms wrapped around Kagome possessively. She nodded her head when she saw that they truly did love each other.  
  
"Alright, it's fine. I just wish that I could be a grandma soon. . ." she conceded knowing that she already was a grandmother. Kagome blushed at her mother's remark.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Hehehe.I hope everyone liked that small itty bitty part. That was supposed to be part of the previous chapter but I got lazy.and it got separated. and it's actually still not complete but I got lazy again! Lol! I must be the laziest gal in town! Hahahahaha. . . 


	29. chapter 29

I'm back. . .from outer space. . . lol! And I've got a new chappie!!!  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Koulas looked at Sesshoumaru, smirking smugly.  
  
"How old are you again, Sesshoumaru?" he asked, gaining Kagome and Aya's attention.  
  
"393," Sesshou replied.  
  
"What about in human years?"  
  
Sesshou did some fast computations in his head before saying, "19". Aya and Kagome's eyes grew wide. They had no idea that he was that young.  
  
"How about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, cocking her head to the right.  
  
"19."  
  
"I thought you were older?" she asked, confused.  
  
"I am. He's only 382 in demon years."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But since Kagome grew as a human, her demonic age is also 16," Koulas said. Aya raised a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Well, it's not less than the age YOU were when we mated. I guess it's okay. Now can we get up? My feet are falling asleep," Aya complained, standing up and stretching.  
  
"Mom, can you please, PLEASE show us your demon form?"  
  
"Alright, alright. But don't expect me to look like any of you three."  
  
Aya closed her eyes and she started floating, a green light surrounding her. A few seconds later, she touched the ground again and opened her eyes.  
  
Kagome gasped. Her mom had long midnight hair and purple eyes. She stood up and walked over to Aya. Kagome parted her mom's bangs and touched the small black starburst on her forehead. A black rose rested on her high cheekbone.  
  
"I didn't get her markings," Kagome said, looking back at Sesshoumaru. He nodded.  
  
"Most youkai take the father's markings." Kagome smiled and waked back to Sesshoumaru, who stood up. She entwined her arm with his and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"But not always. Some don't take the shape of their family at all," Koulas stated, standing up himself. Aya's body shimmered and returned to her human form.  
  
"Have either of you eaten your breakfast yet?" Koulas asked the young couple. They both shook their heads and he grinned. "Neither have we. We just got here."  
  
"Why are Shippo and Rin so tired?" Kagome asked as they made their way to the dining room.  
  
"They wanted to come with me to your time and Sesshoumaru agreed," Koulas answered. "That's why they weren't around and you couldn't see them or it would ruin our surprise. Which reminds me. . .The ball is in two days. I'll have to go back to my castle tomorrow to make the necessary preparations."  
  
"Souta, Jii-chan and I will go to the Eastern Lands with your father. The twins. . .You'll have to decide if you want to keep them or not. If not, I can always get them to take care of Souta instead," Aya added, glancing at her daughter.  
  
"Ne, Sess-chan. Are we going to keep Kinza and Tinza?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru merely nodded and kept walking. "Well, are we going to the ball then? What about the kids?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome. We are going to the ball and the pups will accompany us. We must introduce you three to the youkai society. AFTER I claim the kit."  
  
Kagome squealed and in her joy, glomped Sesshou. She glomped him good too. . .so good that they both fell in a heap on the floor. Aya and Koulas laughed when they saw them sprawled down on the ground.  
  
"Really Kagome! Can't you two wait to get to your room?" Koulas teased.  
  
"Kagome jumped on me. . ." Sesshoumaru said, standing up and pulling Kagome up with him. She giggled, hugging him.  
  
"You shouldn't be doing that, Kagome. Youkai pregnancies are very delicate. It's very easy for and Inu-youkai female to miscarry especially in the first trimester," Aya scolded. Kagome bowed her head, still smiling. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could blacken her day.  
  
"But, isn't your first born son supposed to be your heir? Then if you claim Shippo. . ." Koulas said, looking from one to the other.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* Hah! Got rid of my laziness!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 


	30. chapter 30

I'm back. . .from outer space. . . lol! And I've got a new chappie!!!  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Whoever gets my markings will be my heir, as youkai law dictates. But I will claim the kit only so that it will be understood that he is my adopted son. That's as far as I can go," Shesshoumaru said.  
  
"Let's eat. My stomach's growling at me," Kagome said, dragging Sesshou after her, who quipped, "Yes I know." Kagome merely growled.  
  
They reached the dining room in no time, what with Kagome dragging Sesshou along.  
  
Kagome sat down at her place to Sesshoumaru's right. Aya sat beside his mate, making the table VERY unbalanced. So Sesshoumaru had Toki, Souta and Ji-chan called from the gardens.  
  
The food floated in while they were waiting and that caused a problem.  
  
As soon as Kagome's nose smelled the cooked fish, she paled and ran towards the bathroom to be sick. [If you could call a room with a chamber pot in it a bathroom that is. . . ~_~; ]  
  
Sesshoumaru followed her and held her hair back from her face, rubbing her back soothingly at the same time.  
  
Kagome rinsed her mouth afterwards and sat on the floor.  
  
"Morning sickness. . . Who the hell gets morning sickness after being pregnant for only a night?!" she screamed, hurting both Sesshou and her ears.  
  
"Apparently, you do!" he retorted. THAT shut her up. Sesshou hadn't ever, EVER yelled at her. . .  
  
He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry. . .It's just. . . Well, since you're a miko, it might have lessened the gestation period. . .dramatically."  
  
She stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
"It might've. . . but why do you say drastically?"  
  
"Youkai have grown strong and thus do not need to rush things in favor of safety. That is why most are attractive. We achieve the perfection with the aid of the extra time inside our mother's wombs. Youkai carry their offspring for 1 year. . ."  
  
"A year? A YEAR?! No way!"  
  
"Way." She sighed.  
  
"So I guess this means I won't be having a normal pregnancy either huh? What ever happened to my NORMAL life?"  
  
"Went down the drain."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Drain? You don't even know what a drain IS!!!"  
  
"There is a drain in the hot springs. . ."  
  
"There is? I didn't know that. . .It's not supposed to be invented yet."  
  
"By humans. Youkai have had drains for years."  
  
"O~kay. I'm still hungry but I can't even get close to the food!" she whined. Shesshoumaru sighed and brought her back to the dining room, AFTER he told her to close her sense of smell.  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
So sorry for the long wait people. I've been trying to get my act together but.it's hard. So many things are hanging me up. I have at least the next two chapters written out, but the hard part is finding the time to type it all out.  
  
Nice to know I actually put some thought into my stories.~_~;  
  
Anyway, I would like to say thank you to all those people who have supported me. You know who ya'll are. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to thank all of ya'll one by one so this general thing is the best I can do.  
  
Well, that's all for now. Please know that I have found a new way of dealing with flames. . . if and when I get them as criticism is unavoidable. All flames will be used to fan the raging fire of my already large ego. BECAUSE. . . Anyone who flames me is undoubtedly jealous.  
  
See. . . told ya'll I have a large ego! Luckily, my muses don't like fanning it and so try to cut me down every chance they get!  
  
BYE!!! 


	31. chapter 31

Tina: Hiya everyone! I'm back early since Fox decided that he and Sakura needed a little ALONE time. . .  
  
Cherry: and I get to work today! *frowns* although I WOULD have liked a three-some. . . Ne, Tina onee-chan. . .  
  
Tina: Nani?  
  
Cherry: Why don't we join them after this?  
  
Tina: *sweatdrops* I uh. . .you-he. . .Actually, I have nothing to say to that. . .  
  
A guy from backstage chucks a book at Tina's head.  
  
Tina: OW! *glares at guy hiding behind the curtains* Oh yah, I have an appointment after the show. *grins evilly* But you guys go ahead and have fun though. . .  
  
Cherry: by the way, she doesn't own any of this, seeing as how all the ideas are mine. . .  
  
Tina: *grumbles about impudent muses on her way off the stage while dragging Cherry behind her*  
  
&~~~*~~~&~~~*~~~&~~~*~~~&~~~*~~~&~~~*~~~&  
  
Kinza and Tinza went into the chambers that had been given to the children. Actually, the room had been Shippo's but since Rin usually had nightmares. . .Well, lets just say that they lessened whenever she had someone sleep beside her. It made her feel safe and she hadn't had a bad dream ever since she moved into his room.  
  
The twins set the children gently on the large bed and tucked them in.  
  
Kinza closed the door behind her quietly and sank down onto the floor beside her sister.  
  
Tinza cracked open an eye and looked at her.  
  
"What?" she asked Kinza.  
  
"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that we should stick close to the pups at all times," Kinza replied, leaning back on the wall.  
  
"So do I. Why do you think that we're out here anyway?"  
  
"We're going to have our work cut out for us in a few days. . ."  
  
"Mmm. . .I'm betting that HE wants the new pups."  
  
"Yeah but we can't even tell Lady Kagome about it. She'd freak out and probably even think that we're on HIS side."  
  
"Which we're not."  
  
Kinza snorted. "Got that right."  
  
"We should just stick close. You saw it," Tinza said, wrapping her arms around her knees. "She'll change any time now. . ."  
  
"We just have to wait. And stop scratching at your clothes! It's making me nervous!," Kinza said, swatting Tinza's hand which was scratching at her arm.  
  
"But it itches!" Tinza whined.  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"I still don't see why I couldn't wear the same thing."  
  
"Because they wouldn't be able to tell us apart."  
  
"Then I'll wear the green sash. I don't care what I do, I just want out of this clown suit!"  
  
"Fine fine! Go and change already," Kinza said. She watched as her twin darted out from her sitting position and disappeared in a few seconds. "Sheesh! And she calls ME insane. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tina: Yes! That's done!!!  
  
Cherry: *reads from a list on a clipboard* We still have to thank the readers, then the reviewers and of course we can't forget the pe-  
  
Tina: *smiles and drags Cherry off-stage shouting over her shoulder* Thanks and see you all next time!!!  
  
Guy wearing black cloak steps out of the shadows and glances at the set. His hands glow purple and they move together like he was clapping or something. The curtains close and he bows to the audience before smoke exploded at his feet. When it clears, he's gone. . . 


	32. chapter 32

Souta expertly blocked a kick that was aimed at his head before twisting and kicking Toki in the side with his left leg. Toki fell down on the floor and smiled up at Souta.  
  
He offered her a hand so she could get up.  
  
"Was that okay?" he asked her. She stared at him.  
  
"OK? That was. . .amazing! Are you sure you've never done this before?"  
  
"Very sure. But how come you were moving so slow?" Toki coughed and turned red.  
  
"I'm a companion not a warrior," she mumbled. "This is only the basics."  
  
Souta nodded, walking over to where his Ji-chan was sitting.  
  
"Just so that 'Dad' won't cream me to badly."  
  
"Um, cream?"  
  
"It means get beat up a lot."  
  
"oh. . ."  
  
A phantom servant appeared beside Toki and she seemed to listen to it for a while before turning to Souta and Ji-chan.  
  
"It's time to eat the first meal. My ladies and lords are waiting for us," she told them before smiling. "The table is unbalanced."  
  
"Come on Ji-chan! I want to see onee-san!" Souta said, grabbing his grandfather's hand and dragging the poor. . .albeit, annoying. . .old man into the dining room.  
  
He saw his mom and dad talking to each other, a girl sitting beside them and a guy that looked a lot like his Inuyasha-nii-chan, only prettier.  
  
The girl stood up and stared at him.  
  
"Souta?" she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome looked at her little brother. His hair was, of all colors, a light green. So pale that it looked almost white but with greenish hue. 2 black stripes were on each of his cheeks and a black rose was on his forehead. His bangs were parted and the rest was cropped short. A bit longer then his usual style but not much. Just enough so he could tuck the strands behind his ears, which were pointed.  
  
He was wearing a white training gi and what seemed to be a light green belt. Until. . . it moved that is.  
  
"Souta," she said again and he smiled, finally recognising her.  
  
"Kagome-onee-san?" he asked brightly and ran towards her when she nodded. Only to be suspended in mid-air by a hand in the scruff of his neck. He swung his claws at the guy holding him, all to no avail. His arms were too short. . .But that didn't stop him from doing it.  
  
"Hey! Lemme go! Let. Me.Go!!!" he yelled, and was promptly dropped on the floor.  
  
"Sesshou!" Kagome gasped and ran around him to get to her brother, who was sprawled on the ground. Souta glared at the guy who dropped him, this. . .Sesshou.  
  
"What's the big idea?! I was only going to hug her!" he growled.  
  
"You were going to tackle her. . ." Sesshou said, pulling an emotionless mask on his face.  
  
"Yeah, so? I do it all the time."  
  
"Souta dear, Kagome can't be tackled like you used to," Aya said calmly, still eating.  
  
"Your sister is with pup," Sesshou said, taking his seat once more and gesturing for Souta to sit at his left.  
  
"She's with who?"  
  
"Not who, son. Kagome sort of. . .how do you say this? Um. . .pregnant," Koulas said. Souta's eyes grew wide and he sat down into his chair. He looked at Kagome.  
  
"You are?" he said. She nodded at him. "Who's the dad?"  
  
"That would be me. . ." Sesshou said, leaning back in his chair. Kagome glared at her mate.  
  
"Cool! Are you related to Inuyasha? Can I call you nii-chan? Do you have a cool sword too?" Souta asked him.  
  
"Eat," Sesshoumaru said. Souta merely ate and cast glances at him the whole time.  
  
Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
'You dropped him. . .' she thought to Sesshou. Sesshou' eyebrow rose.  
  
/He would have tackled you, love. Or should I have allowed him to harm the pups and cause you unnecessary pain?/  
  
'No but he's my brother and -Wait. Did you say 'pups'? As in more than one?!'  
  
/I can tell that you will have 2. What gender, I do not know./  
  
'Oh great. . .What do you want them to be?'  
  
/I would, of course, want a male to inherit my lands. But I will protect and accept my pups coming from you./  
  
'Protect? Accept? What about love?!' 


	33. chapter 33

'Protect? Accept? What about love?!'  
  
/Yes I WILL love them. As much as I love you. But I cannot show my weakness to others lest they attack you./  
  
'Why will they attack me?'  
  
/Because. . .I LOVE YOU./  
  
Kagome was about to comment on that when a hand waved in front of her face.  
  
"You're right dad! Nee-chan WAS spaced-out!" Souta crowed. Kagome smiled only to growl when a sharp pain sliced through her body. Her eyes started turning a blood red and she disappeared only to appear briefly at the door of the dining room. Sesshoumaru likewise growled and disappeared.  
  
"Let's go. They're outside!" Aya said, throwing her napkin on the table in her hurry.  
  
[OUTSIDE.]  
  
Kagome dashed outside and into the forest. She slashed at the trees in her way making a huge clearing.  
  
Her sight blacked out for a second and she felt her heart beat strongly in her chest.  
  
Ba-bump.  
  
She looked down at her hands and watched as her claws grew bigger.  
  
Ba-bump.  
  
A hot pain lanced through her head and she saw that her hair was longer, WAY longer.  
  
Ba-bump. Ba-bump.  
  
She looked as the fine hair on her arms became thicker and longer, covering her arms in soft ebony fur. She bit her lip and was surprised to find that her fangs had elongated so much that they didn't fit her mouth.  
  
Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.  
  
Her heart beat faster as she panicked and a white light engulfed her small form. Seconds later, she stood there, proud and firm in her true form, a giant black dog with piercing green eyes. Wild and untameable. . . Able to withstand anything thrown in her way, to stand despite the forces of nature that would be thrown at her.  
  
Ba-bump. . .Ba-bump. . .  
  
Her heart slowed and she collapsed on her side, breathing heavily. 


	34. chapter 34

Sesshoumaru found her like that and changed into his true form as well. He laid down beside her and nuzzled her neck.  
  
/Are you alright?/ he asked. He scooted closer to her, his white fur in stark contrast to her own midnight locks. Getting no response, he stood up and moved behind her to lay there.  
  
'It...it hurts, Sesshie! It hurts so god damn much!'  
  
He looked her over , checking for any injuries that might be causing her condition. He found none. No sign of her even being normal, all except for her erratic breathing.  
  
/What hurts?/  
  
'My...my stomach. It hurts! Like someone's tearing me open with a blunt knife!!!'  
  
/I don't know how to help... I feel so useless!!!/  
  
'Now is NOT the GODDAMNED TIME to feel useless! Just... just stay, please!'  
  
/Alright...alright. I'm here love, I'm here.../  
  
Then...he saw it. Her stomach tightened and became rock hard. He put his paw out to test it. And felt his pups move.  
  
Aya came into the forest on Koulas' back and gasped as soon as she saw her daughter, in her true form, sprawled on the grass. She quickly ran over to her and looked her over.  
  
Kagome whimpered when her stomach tightened again and Aya turned a ghostly shade of white.  
  
"She's having the pups!" Aya whispered in shock. Sesshou looked at Aya, his eyes pleading with her to help his mate.  
  
"What do you mean she's having the pups?!" Koulas exclaimed. "She just got pregnant last night!!!"  
  
"Her miko powers must have quickened the process. Koulas, get me the healer. She'll know what to do. Souta, go inside and stay with your Ji- chan. This is no place for a pup like you," Aya said, running her hands over Kagome's stomach. It tightened again and released. Kagome whimpered in pain.  
  
Koulas and Souta both ran to do Aya's bidding. Anything to help Kagome...  
  
"Kagome, listen to me," Aya said, moving to Kagome's head. "I know you can hear me baby. You have to turn back into your humanoid form! You CAN'T have the children this way. It's never been done!"  
  
"Just because it's never been done..."  
  
"Doesn't mean that it can't be done..."  
  
Kinza and Tinza stepped out of the shadows created by the forest and bowed.  
  
"We have seen what will happen and are her to offer our help," Tinza said, moving to Kagome's side.  
  
"It is Fate that you bear the pups in your true form..." Kinza said, glancing at Sesshoumaru. He still had his paw on Kagome's stomach and was glaring at them like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Just then, Koulas came back, dragging a confused inu-youkai female behind him. She had silver hair and the eyes with flecks of blue to match. The wind blew and revealed the bright green starburst on her forehead.  
  
"This is Ryouta. She's the palace healer and thinks she knows why Kagome's like this," Koulas said.  
  
Ryouta approached cautiously. She laid a hand on Kagome's stomach just as it was releasing from another contraction. When another contraction hit Kagome only a few minutes afterwards, Ryouta nodded.  
  
"Yes, she is having the pups. And she can't seem to transform into her humanoid form," she said, quickly running her hands over Kagome's stomach.  
  
"But why?" Aya asked. She was so scared for her little girl...  
  
"An ancient legend speaks of this happening but did not specify what race it would be."  
  
/What legend?/ Sesshoumaru asked using telepathy.  
  
"The twins of Fate and Destiny. Fate's twins were said to be the Protectors of Destiny's." Ryouta looked at Kinza and Tinza. "I take it that you two are Fate's twins?" she asked and blew on her bangs when they nodded.  
  
"Destiny's twins had to be pure, so pure that they must be of miko lineage but youkai at the same time. And so, the Mother, the strongest miko youkai ever born, would have to be in her true form to bear her offspring. That is so that the twins would be born free of any lies, deception and corruption resulting from birth in humanoid form."  
  
Everyone was quiet. Not even a bird in the forest made a sound.  
  
'Would someone please help me get these things outta me?!' Kagome screamed into their heads making them wince. 


	35. chapter 35

"We cannot help you... only give comfort. Your mate is beside you. He is most important. Use him as your rock to draw your strength from," Ryouta grinned after saying that and cocked her head to the side before continuing. "And if drawing strength from him isn't enough... remember that HE was the one who put you through this in the first place!"  
  
Kagome whimpered and rested her head on Sesshou's paws.  
  
"Now, Milady... Push!" Ryouta commanded. Kagome pushed and bit her mate's paw as she did so, causing him to grimace.  
  
/I won't have an arm anymore if you keep trying to bite it off,/ he said. She relaxed as the contraction subsided and released his paw.  
  
'Well you're not the one trying to push something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of your fist!' she snapped and groaned when another contraction hit. She yelped loudly as the pain got worse and she pushed down harder. A small white form appeared and she reached to do as her instincts dictated. She licked the puppy clean and ate the afterbirth absently. The puppy whimpered but yelped when Ryouta started rubbing it vigorously with a dry cloth. It was easily as big as she was.  
  
Kagome leaned back onto Sesshoumaru, not complaining when another contraction came. She jerked when the pup found a nipple and started to suck heartily.  
  
"Congradulations, Milady. You have a beautiful daughter," Ryouta said after she finished checking the newborn carefully. Kagome looked at her pup, a small white blur against her midnight black coat and nudged it with her nose carefully.  
  
"Where are her markings?" she asked, yawning widely, her tongue lolling out.  
  
"They won't show yet," the healer replied, getting ready for the next one to be born.  
  
Kagome whimpered as she started pushing again. It was much easier than earlier but still hurt. She yelped again as the puppy finally came. It was grey with an off-blue hue when the sun hit it the right way. Ryouta rubbed the puppy as Kagome licked it clean.  
  
"Another girl, Milady," she said as Kagome nudged it closer to her body. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked around his mate to sniff at the pups he'd sired. Although, Kagome growled at him warningly, her instincts warning her not to let him get too close.  
  
He stopped and lowered his head to reassure her he wouldn't harm them. She growled louder and curled her body around her offspring protectively.  
  
/I won't hurt them, love,/ he reassured her, trying to nuzzle her neck.  
  
"She's acting on instincts, Sesshoumaru. Too many males have killed their children before for her to feel at ease with you," Aya said, walking to her new grandchildren.  
  
"Well, isn't that just adorable?!" she squealed as she saw their faces. They were just too cute for words and she ran her hands through their fine baby coats eagerly.  
  
"We should bring them inside, Sesshoumaru," Koulas said. Everyone was forced to cover their eyes and look away as a bright pink light blinded them for a moment. When they could see once again, they found Kagome leaning against a tree with her daughters wrapped securely in her embrace.  
  
Sesshoumaru transformed back as well and wasted no time in rushing to his mate's side. She smiled up at him, pleased and tired.  
  
"They're so beautiful..." she whispered. He sat down beside her and the others left, sensing that the new parents needed some time alone with each other.  
  
"That they are..." he agreed, taking one from her arms. He studied his daughters carefully. The one he held had a soft white fuzz of hair on her head while the other one had a bluish-grey fuzz on hers.  
  
"What do we name them?" he asked, looking Kagome in the eye. "You did all the work so you should get the honor..."  
  
She sighed and leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"The shadings on their foreheads gave me an idea... If that old tale the healer told us is true, which I doubt only a little, then they are the twins of destiny. One of them has a lighter shading than the other... I'll name you...Hikari. And your twin is Kokuei."  
  
"The light and shadow of Destiny... trust you to be poetic over our children's names..." Sesshou chided. They both watched in fascination as the shadings on their daughter's foreheads became more distinct. Into exact duplicates of Kagome's mark. Hikari had a yellow crescent moon with a black star between the points while Kokuei's mark had a black crescent moon and yellow star.  
  
"It suits them..." he said, before giving Hikari back to Kagome, scooping her up into his arms pups and all, and making his way calmly back to his castle where the rest of his now very extended family waited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the shadows, a pair of bright red eyes watched them closely... waiting...  
  
Kagome yawned and blinked when she felt something that gave her the chills. She blinked again and it was gone. Spreading her senses, she finally relaxed just as soon as she was sure that her pups were safe.  
  
A low chuckle came from a pale throat.  
  
"That's right, little miko... enjoy them while you can..." 


	36. chapter 36

Darkness...

Everywhere, absolutely everywhere...

Kagome whirled and tried to find her way out but it was no use... She was surrounded. It was the day after the pups were born but instead of the happy event it had promised to be, all she got instead was... this.

Darkness... Everlasting and never ending darkness...

'Sess?' she called, but he didn't answer. Most likely, the dark was affecting their bond. Not that they'd had a chance to test it before...

Kagome had been dreaming and was inside her 'safe place', the one place she could go and be safe, at least in mind. Around her, there was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen and she could just barely make out two forms in the distance.

For a demon, that was saying something. And there was nothing but those exquisite gardens as far as the eye could see...

She'd jumped as firm arms wrapped themselves around her waist and then relaxed when she recognized her mate.

"Beautiful aren't they?" the dream Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear. She nodded, leaning against him. "Hopefully, this too will be someday..." he said cryptically.

And that's when everything went wrong...

Without so much as a warning, Kagome was flung out of her mate's warm embrace and into the darkness that surrounded her now...

And here she was...

Not knowing if her children were alright or if her mate was even still alive... She didn't even have a notion of what time it was!

Kagome sighed and, crossing her arms, sat down crossed-legged on what would have been the floor. Just as she was starting to think that it was hopeless, voices started echoing into her 'prison'.

"You'll never be able to wake her! That miasma is the most potent it can be! You'll never see her again, you inbred mutt!"

'Naraku?' Kagome thought. Her suspicions were confirmed a moment later.

"NARAKU, you BASTARD!!! I will get her back and she WILL awaken... Kagome is stronger then you give her credit for!"

'Sess?! Shessh, he really HAS been hanging around me too much! He's starting to talk like a guy from a movie in my time!'

A shaft of light broke through the darkness and hit her square in the eyes.

'What the- Hey, that's-'

Through the tiny pinprick of light, Kagome could see what was happening outside. And it wasn't pretty.

The twins, Kinza and Tinza were sprawled on the floor, their life's blood pooling around their lifeless bodies. Servants' bodies were visible at their death it seemed because the whole room was covered in what was left of them. Blood was everywhere!

The light had expanded without Kagome's noticing until it had totally taken over the dark.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Sesshoumaru, kneeling on the ground and holding his sword to keep upright. He was panting, tired and looked so pitiful that she could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

And then...

She saw what his body had been hiding...

Shippo and Rin's bloody forms lay on the ground, drenched in their own blood...

She screamed and screamed, closing her eyes in pain as though that action could block out the memory of what she had seen. Her hands came up to her ears and covered them as she screamed louder... louder...

And the black shield surrounding her shattered like glass...


	37. chapter 37

Sesshoumaru watched proudly as the black shield surrounding his mate started to crack. He smirked at the evil hanyou in front of him.

"She will beat you..." he said coldly, locking his knees and forcing himself upright. Pain lanced through his body and he gritted his teeth. Pain was irrelevant and definitely not new to him.

Naraku snarled, his beautiful cold face distorted into an ugly mask of rage.

"She will not!" he spat, gathering his youki for another attack on the injured taiyoukai. "She will stay in that prison... tormented by darkness... and I will show her your image and that of your offspring..."

Naraku sneered at the prone forms drenched in blood behind the usually stoic youkai.

"She will see how you felt nothing when her children were killed!"

Sesshoumaru started gathering his youki as well, shielding what he was doing from the crazed demon before him. He was not a fool and could see what the half-breed was doing. Fortune must have been on his side however, as he could tell it would take Naraku longer to gather his ki because of his numerous injuries.

Sesshoumaru bared his fangs and tightened his grip on the sword buried into the ground at his feet.

"You obviously do not know my mate," he growled. Naraku grinned evilly.

"I know this, taiyoukai.." he said. Then his face contorted, giving him a maddened look of rage and yet at the same time, satisfaction.

"She. Will. DIE!!!"

Naraku attacked, spreading his miasma to suffocate the dog demon and then sent ut his many tentacles to strangle him to death.

In a quick move, Sesshoumaru pulled his Toukijin out from the ground and crossed it with his Tenseiga which had, until then, rested at his hip. The two swords balanced each other perfectly and started to glow, working together in order to protect their injured master.

Tenseiga glowed a bright neon green, it's aura clashing with the blood red of Toukijin's light.

The two aura's merged and formed an unbreakable shield around Sesshoumaru, Toukijin lending strength while Tenseiga purified the air to reveal the scheming hanyou.

The black shield to Naraku's left crackled loudly, violet lightning circling around it. Naraku screamed, seeing beams of light escaping from several cracks. Desperately, he tried to apply his youki to make the shield stronger but the green holy energy escaping purified it before any could reach the black dome.

Naraku looked on in horror as the cracks gave birth to more cracks and so on until the whole dome had a green glow around it from all the energy.

Sesshoumaru lowered his swords and smirked weakly at the outraged and terrified hanyou.

"I told you, half-breed..." he said, swaying a little. "She will beat you!"

The glow around the shield intensified and it shattered like glass, releasing the flood of green hold energy it had been holding within. The energy gathered and took the form of a hawk before shooting straight into Naraku's chest, purifying him from the inside out. Naraku screamed in pain as his body turned to ash and an unnatural wind blew the ashes away, destroying what was left of the evil being.

Sesshoumaru sighed and dropped his swords, barely registering the loud clang of metal hitting stone before he fell forward, losing consciousness.

"Ka...go...me..."


	38. Epilogue

Naraku was dead…

Her family had had to suffer but Naraku, the bastard, was dead. Did that make it all worth it?

Kagome looked over to where her twin girls were playing with their older siblings, watched over by the ever reliable Kinza and Tinza, and shook her head.

No… nothing, not even the defeat of that evil and vile bastard, was worth even a moment of suffering her family had had to go through.

She sighed, leaning back against the tree under which shade the children had placed a large blanket, claiming it the perfect place for a picnic lunch. She had to agree though… It _was_ perfect.

At least, nothing permanent had happened to any of them. Everything had healed as if nothing had happened after Sesshoumaru had brought them all back to life. Still, there was no escaping the fact that two of her children were the twins of Fate… And that her baby-sitters were the twins of Destiny, Kagome thought wryly.

She didn't want to think of what might happen to her children because of what they were… but there was no choice. She was a mother, a very good one if she did say so herself, and it was a mother's job to think of her children's safety and future.

She sighed again, wondering not for the first time, what had happened to her old friends Sango and Miroku.

"Thinking of sad thoughts again, my love?" a voice asked. She sighed, happily this time, as she was lifted and cradled in her mates lap, surrounded by his scent and love. Kagome laid a delicately clawed hand on his chest beside her head and closed her eyes.

"Not really… just the usual. Naraku, Fate, Destiny, the future and friends…" she replied softly, knowing that he would need an answer. A hand stroked her long black hair falling freely as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"It's been five years, Kagome… Nothing has happened and nothing will happen. Both Fate and Destiny say so… Naraku is dead and will _stay_ dead, consigned to the deepest pit of hell for all his crimes. You know this, love…"

Kagome raised her head to look into her mate's brilliant amber eyes and smiled.

"I know… I can't help but think of it though… I wonder what the future has in store for us, our children… our family in general. The world… Can't help but worry."

Sesshoumaru kissed her softly and twined his arms around her bulging belly.

"Worrying is not good for the pup, Kagome. He will worry too and then you will both be agitated and miserable."

"I know but-"

"But nothing… The future is unknown. As your mother once said, 'que sera sera'. What will be will be, my Kagome. But, I have something that might make you feel better…" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome frowned in confusion.

"What could you possible give me that I don't already have?" she asked, as he stood up, still cradling her gently in his strong arms. Sesshoumaru grinned at her, a sight that would never stop making her catch her breath and heart skip a beat.

"Wait and see…" he said cryptically as he strode through the halls of the Western Palace.

"I hate it when you do that…" Kagome pouted, making him chuckle.

"Which is precisely why I do it, my dear Kagome…" he laughed. A sharp gasp indicated that they were at their destination.

"_Kagome!"_ an incredulous voice asked. Kagome whipped her head around and stared.

There, right _there!_, in the entrance hall of her home, stood Miroku and a heavily pregnant Sango.

"OH MY KAMI! Sess, put me down right now!" she screamed, forgetting about her mate's sensitive hearing in all her excitement. He complied, not wanting to become deaf any time in the near future, and placed her gently on the floor.

She rushed to hug the two but their wary expressions stopped her dead in her tracks.

"What? What is it?" she asked anxiously, looking from one to the other. Sango looked at her shell-shocked husband and tried to explain.

"It's just… you don't _look_ like the Kagome we knew…" she said nervously.

Kagome smiled, relieved. "Oh, is _that_ all… it just turned out that my parents were both inu-youkai and so, I'm one too…"

Sango still looked skeptic so Kagome thought of a way that she could prove that it really WAS her…

"I've got it! Sango, do you still have Kirara? I'm sure that she'll recognize me…"

Sango's face fell and she turned to Miroku, who coughed.

"Lady Kagome, unfortunately… Kirara passed on several years ago. But she did leave a few offspring."

Kagome's face fell as well and tears began to glisten in her eyes as she turned to Sesshoumaru, who sighed and encircled her in a one-armed hug.

"Forgive my mate, Houshi… Taijiya. It is the pup controlling her reactions lately. It has turned her into a mess to rival a weeping willow more times than- OOF!"

And Kagome's elbow made contact. As did her glare, promising retribution and sleeping on the couch. Sesshoumaru cringed.

Sango laughed. "I'd know that glare anywhere! It really _is_ you Kagome-chan!" she exclaimed.

Kagome laughed as well and approached the other woman. The two males watched as their respective life-mates hugged each other awkwardly around their huge bellies and shrugged.

"Why don't we go to the garden for lunch?" Sesshoumaru suggested. The women nodded and strolled arm-in-arm until Sango stopped.

"Oh!" she cried. "We forgot the kits outside!"

Just on cue, 5 bouncing fire-kittens charged into the room. Sango grinned as they started pulling on Sesshoumaru's immaculate robes.

"They're all yours Kagome… Kirara had a litter of 8. Miroku and I both felt that 3 were enough and so… there they are."

Kagome laughed. "Goodness… I'm sure the pups will love them. Won't they, love?"

Sesshoumaru scowled, attempting to remove one nasty little bugger that had clamped onto the sleeve of his _white_ kimono.

Laughter echoed in the Western Palace. Laughter, Love and Joy would surround the home for ages… but as all things. That too would come to an end.

And so we end for now… to continue only when tomorrow has finally come.

Hopefully, today will last just a little bit longer… just a bit.


End file.
